The Thin Line Called Hope
by Kiriel Silverleaf
Summary: CHAPTER 9 NOW UP! Sakuragi's fiery & talented female cousin comes back to Japan and gets the whole Shohoku in an uproar, including the so-called devoid of emotions basketball hottie, Rukawa. Rukawa is in for a surprise for this mystery cousin of Sakuragi.
1. Prologue

**THE THIN LINE CALLED HOPE**

**_DISCLAIMER_**_**: ** I don't own these characters or the series Slam Dunk. I'm just a college student with a very hyperactive imagination. I don't have money and heck, my brother has even more than I do, so sue him, not me!!!_

**_Author's Comments_**_**: ** This story has some Jap words in it. Since I'm so nice, I'll be putting their meanings in the end of this story (or somewhere along the way)… Those who are already into the Slam Dunk series or have watched it religiously are meant to read this fan fiction. That's why you call this a fanfic!!! I made this story in such a way that Sakuragi would be seen as someone serious with things, not just a goof ball, as the series would ordinarily show. But in some of the OVAs and episodes, Sakuragi is portrayed with a softer and a serious side, which is somewhat unusual. In this story, placed in a few surprises along the way. Well, what are you waiting for, on to the story!_

**PROLOGUE**

Sakuragi stretched his arms lazily and squinted his eyes. He sighed. Running a hand through his red locks, he yawned sleepily. As a high school student now going on his second year at Shohoku high, he still is the same plain tall, quite intimidating fellow that everyone tried not to vex. Having a reputation of being notorious, it wasn't easy for him to get acquainted with the rest, save for a few chosen people, which we would later stumble upon in this story. To the relief of the populace of Shohoku, Sakuragi decided to devote his energies to the basketball team, which is one of his greatest achievements to date. It was sort of a blessing that he came upon the team by accident, for it was one of his uplifting and turning points in his life. From there, he met a lot of colorful characters that somehow made his high school life a lot less ordinary.

The sun's rays made its way through his window, right to his eyes. Making a mental note of rearranging his bed away from the window, he began to get up. He had a dream last night about a date with Haruko, the only girl naive enough to enjoy his company. He first met her in the freshmen building's hallway. Their meeting was sort of fate, in the sense that a series of events happened after the mere mention of the words, 'Are you a basketball player?' by Haruko. Sakuragi wasn't surprised that he dreamt about her. She had always been on his mind ever since she had the nerve to say to him the tabooed word – basketball. The dream was getting to the good part – Haruko about to give him a good night kiss -- only to be rudely awakened by the sun's rays. Rubbing his eyes, he trudged to the bathroom to wash up. 'Just my luck. Everytime I have this amazing dream about Haruko, there is always something or SOMEONE who jolts me out…'

He soon finds himself sitting on the floor. 'That's one rude awakening if I do say so myself. That was pretty stupid too.' Placing a hand over the bump that was now growing in his forehead, he glared at the doorpost. "Iteeee! What a way to start a morning… and to me of all people!" Now wide-awake, he enters the bathroom and proceeds to do his morning ritual…

* * * * * * *

It was mid-summer, one of those seemingly long and boring days for Sakuragi – which also meant that the start of a new school year was a few weeks away. He couldn't wait until vacation was over, so he could show to Shohoku and the rest of the prefectures in Kanagawa what a tensai he is in basketball. For the rest of his summer vacation, he spent his time training and perfecting his shots with the motive of beating Rukawa and Sendoh once and for all.

"Yes!" Sakuragi said with much conviction, "I will show them what a tensai would do! I will beat them all! Especially that kitsune and that cactus head ace man of Ryonan! BWAHAHAHA!" Dressed up in white shorts and a plain sky blue shirt, he proceeded to the outdoor basketball court, which had a beautiful view of the ocean. On clear mornings, it glittered like diamonds spread out on a blue blanket. It was his favorite place in the world, because besides the practice, he had many fond memories of his goddess of beauty, Haruko.

"Haruko-chan." Sakuragi blushed when her name escaped his lips. Losing his concentration for a moment, he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Haruko-chan wouldn't like it if I was not practicing and perfecting my shots." Dribbling the ball, he made a perfect lay-up shot. Rounding the net again, dribbling the ball with less effort, he leaped to make a dunk shot. "Too easy for a tensai," he smirked.

"Whoo-hoo! There he goes again! Don't you ever tire of what you're doing, Hanamichi?" Dropping the ball, Sakuragi whirled his head around, looking to where the voice came.

'That's weird,' Sakuragi thought to himself. 'I could have sworn I heard Yohei's voice…' He peered into the bushes. It was rustling.

"Yappari," Sakuragi mumbled to himself as four figures popped out from the bushes: a thin, fair-haired guy, a horizontally challenged one, a guy with a moustache, and lastly, a raven-haired one. In other words, Yuji Ookusu, Nozomi Takamiya, Chuichiro Noma, and Yohei Mito, who are famously known as the Sakuragi no guntai (Sakuragi's army). Dropping the ball, he waited for them to approach him.

"It's 6 in the morning. Most people just sleep. NORMAL people sleep." Yohei said thoughtfully.

"Speak for yourself. Normal people don't go spying just for kicks, like a retard!" Sakuragi shook his fist in the air.

"Touché," Yohei shrugged his shoulders.

As Sakuragi was about to shout a retort, Yuji cut him off. Turning to Yohei, he grinned, "Well, that's just it, Yohei-kun. Sakuragi is not 'most people'…"

"That's right! I'm a tensai!" Sakuragi puffed his chest out. "The great Sakuragi Hanamichi is not like those ordinary, mediocre people who lay in their butts and sleep without a care in the world… BWAHAHAHA!"

Yuji sweat-dropped as he watched Sakuragi pick up the ball to continue his practice, "That's not what I meant."

"So what? Even Rukawa sleeps during that time, not to mention a lot, and he's still better than him…." Nozomi murmured behind Yohei. Sakuragi abruptly stopped.

"Uh oh…" Yuji, Yohei, and Noma said in unison.

"I take it back! I take it back!" a panicked Nozomi said while flailing his arms.

Too late. A towering Sakuragi heard every word and was approaching with inhuman speed.

"Kunouyarou!" Sakuragi slammed his forehead to Nozomi's forehead, as well as to the rest of his gang. "That's for disturbing my practice!"

Going back to where he left off, Sakuragi began practicing his free throws. When five of his shots didn't enter the ring, he slammed the ball in the ground in frustration. "Kuso! What the hell is going on? The wind's too strong! It's blowing the ball away from the ring!"

Yohei rolled his eyes. "The way you hold up your right arm is wrong. It has a wide angle, thus your ball tends to hit the side of the ring. Close up your arm like this." Yohei gestured to Sakuragi, holding his right arm high with his elbow facing downwards, so his arm looked like it made a 90-degree angle. "And when you shoot, use the power of both your knees and wrist."

"Who made you an expert on free throws?" Sakuragi said in a huff. He was a little embarrassed with himself for being corrected by a non-basketball player.

"Just reminding you of what Anzai-sensei said when making free throws. Or have you forgotten it already?" Yohei raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Of course not!" Sakuragi's cheeks reddened. How could he forget about the training he underwent with Anzai-sensei? How could he ever forget being left behind with a white-haired Buddha, while his teammates went off to train in a basketball camp? How could he ever forget his 20,000 shots that made him feel his arms were about to fall off? And of course, how could he ever forget how wonderful those moments were, because he was with Haruko-chan everyday? Sakuragi closed his eyes and smiled inwardly, 'Such blissful times…'

Knowing that Sakuragi would have another stroll on memory lane about you-know-who, Yohei said aloud, "Sakuragi-kun, we have to go. We have got to set up our little barbecue shack in the beach. Hope we could sell lots of barbecue and soda today! Ja!" With a wave, Yohei and the rest left Sakuragi to his thoughts.

Sakuragi shook his head. "Unbelievable." Bouncing the ball, he decided to do another free throw shot, following Yohei's advice. Lessening the angle of his elbow from his body, he aimed for the ring. Using both knee and wrist power, Sakuragi threw the ball. He smiled in satisfaction.


	2. The Letter

**CHAPTER ONE**

The letter

In just a few weeks, Sakuragi is going to start a new school year as a sophomore. He had been consistent with his basketball practice, even if Coach Anzai ordered the Shohoku team to take it easy for the summer. Akagi and Haruko have gone to the States to visit their father, to Sakuragi's dismay. Mitsui and Ryota decided to stay in the neighborhood to polish their basketball techniques, and it was a good thing, because they served as a basketball challenge to Sakuragi. Rukawa was nowhere to be found, but most likely, he was either seen practicing or sleeping ^_^. Even if Shohoku had lost the Inter-high Basketball Tournament, the experience left them in good spirits. This was an exception for the red haired tensai and his arch rival, and yes, Mitsui, Ryota, Gori… In reality though, all of them were disappointed… but they still shared a goal to win the Inter-high tourney next year.

It was six in the evening when Sakuragi decided to head for home. He stopped by the beach to cool off and to see Yohei and the gang. Or that was his excuse. Actually, the real reason why he decided to visit them was for the barbecue and drinks, which, obviously, he didn't have to pay for. As he was nearing the gate, he noticed a rather large package stuffed in his mailbox.

"What's this?" He took the package and examined it as he was entering his house. It was wrapped neatly in brown manila paper, and had an envelope addressed to him, all tied up in some fancy string. Shaking the rectangular box and seeing that he did not hear anything dangerous or suspicious, he thought, 'I wonder whom it's from.' Sitting down in the couch, he opened the letter. His eyes widened at the salutation. It read:

_ 'Ohayo Oniichan!'_

His eyebrows raised in recognition. He knew very well who it was. Those words… and all too familiar a handwriting. Too familiar to be forgotten. It had been a long time since he heard from her.

_ 'It's been a long time, ne? I was wondering how you were. I know it has been hard ever since your father passed away…'_

The memory of it was too much for Sakuragi. He did not want to be reminded how helpless he was during that time. He knotted his forehead and rubbed his temples. His head was suddenly aching.

_ 'I am very sorry that I couldn't come to the funeral. I wish I could turn back time, so I could have done things differently and be there for you in your time of need. When I received your letter about your father, I was devastated. We both loved him very much.'_

"I loved him and needed him." Sakuragi painfully said. Big difference. Why she didn't write to him after his father's death, he didn't know.

_ 'Mom cried a lot during that time, saying, "Baka… aniki." I couldn't write or call you afterwards, because it was unbearable to talk about uncle. He was so much fun to hang around with and it wouldn't be the same without him. Also, I didn't know what to say to you. It still hurts too much. Nevertheless, I'm still really really sorry about it.' _

More apologies. Sakuragi shook his head. She knew very well he deserved it.

_ 'Anyway, enough about sad stories. Your letters about your basketball tourneys as well as your achievements are so exciting. I'm so proud of you. Your letters brought pride to my parents so much that they are happy to be the ones funding your education in Shohoku. I know that you're really smart and you'd excel if you just put your mind into it. Which brings me to the reason why I'm writing you.'_

_ Now promise you won't freak out or anything, okay?_

"NANI!?," His mouth hung open as the next sentences of the letter tried to register through his head.

_ 'I'd rather write this down than call you, because I think that the impact of this news would be much greater in a letter than that of a phone call. HEHE. Anyway, let's cut the cake, shall we?_

_ The doctor says that I'm fine now, and that the operation is a success. My heart condition isn't that grave anymore. In fact, she says that I should engage in something, preferably, sports to strengthen my lungs and heart. So there. I'm going back to Japan in 3 weeks. I've been so homesick ever since I arrived here in the States. Three years is such a long time to be apart and I'm so excited that I'll be able to see you again! My parents won't be able to accompany me back to Japan, for some business reason, so it's just my ugly bodyguard and me. He he. You do remember him, right? We both nicknamed him "IGOR." Yup, "IGOR" my bodyguard is coming with me. My father bought this estate from a business friend of his and I must say that it is just marvelous. You should move in with me, because I can't picture myself living alone in that place. It would be just like old times, ne? Everything will be ready when I arrive there. Hmm…that's just about it, so far. I can't wait to see you! I wonder how you look! You never send me pictures of yourself! I mean, what's up with that? Have you become hideous? _

_ Oh yeah, I almost forgot. My parents enrolled me in the same high school where you are – Shohoku High. I'll be starting my freshman year there. They say that it's a good idea if I go to the same high school as you do. And besides, I really want to meet this Haruko girl you've been mentioning to me in your past letters. :-P_

_ Meet me in the airport, three Saturdays from now, ok? That would give us a week's time to catch up before school starts. I'll call you what time I'll arrive in Japan._

_Love, your favorite cousin,_

_Megumi H. Kawasaki_

_P.s. I enclosed a package that came along with this letter. I'm not telling you what's inside, because it'll ruin the surprise. Please accept it as a peace offering for those missed letters and phone calls. Take care! See you soon!_

Sakuragi eyed the brown package and slowly opened it, untying the strings. After a minute of fumbling, he threw all care to the wind, "Ah the hell with it!" Sakuragi excitedly ripped it open, revealing a red basketball jersey with black and white lettering. It looked so much like the Shohoku jersey, except that it was from a famous NBA basketball player.

"23, Jordan." Sakuragi read. He grinned, "Apology accepted."

________________________________________________________________________

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_**_ Sakuragi is cousins with the daughter of the famous Kawasaki tycoon. Megumi and her parents used to live in the neighborhood, until she developed the same heart ailment that killed Sakuragi's father in years to come. Special thanks to my brother who helped me come up with ideas for this fanfic._

* * * * * * *

"Now, remember not to strain yourself too much. Be religious in taking your medicine. Sleep early and watch your diet. The doctor says that you're fine now, but it doesn't mean you should be reckless…"

"Mother! Stop it already! We've been through this for the past hour!" Megumi made a face and shook her head. She, along with her parents had been in the waiting area in the airport for over an hour. "For the nth time, don't worry. I'll be fine! And besides, I won't be alone, because Sakuragi-kun is going to be there." At the age of 15, Megumi was already 5'10, and still growing. She often thought of her height as some curse, but her father always said that it had its advantages. True enough, she had been offered to model in the States and get paid for it. Though tempting the offers were, Megumi refused, because she knew very well that she would not have the time to return to her hometown. She also didn't want the added stress, since she was just recovering from her heart ailment. Flipping her long auburn-brown hair, she eyed her mother, looking for any sign of nervousness or uneasiness.

Megumi saw that her mother still looked worried. For the first time in three years, Megumi will be away from her family, traveling alone, with the exception of a bodyguard. The mere thought of being separated from her parents made her a bit wary about leaving for Japan. Half of her wanted to stay and continue her studies in the States, but the other half wanted to go back to her roots. She missed everything in her neighborhood where she used to live. She often wondered if things stayed the same in her hometown.

"You worry too much Sumire-san." Ichiro Kawasaki smiled to his wife. At the age of forty, he didn't look a day older than 35. With his dark brown hair, nice features and long lashes, he still was a heart-stopper. He could have been a basketball player with his height of six feet, but he had to take over the business of his father. Since he was an only child, he was the sole heir to the Kawasaki business empire.

"You can never be too careful Ichiro-kun," Sumire sighed. Sumire Kawasaki is a pleasant young woman of 35, tall, with auburn locks and fair skin. She would never leave a room unnoticed, thanks to her striking figure and auburn hair. When she was younger, she modeled in Japan for a while in various fashion magazines, but she had to stop, because she wanted to pursue a business career. Ichiro Kawasaki was in one of her classes, and it was love at first sight. Actually, it was the old love story cliché of archenemies turned to lovers kind of thing. Now married for 15 years, they are still very much in love with each other.

Ichiro hugged his wife and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Some things never change."

Megumi smirked. 'Here they go again.' Turning to her bodyguard, she grinned, "Ready to go? We're leaving in 15 minutes. I'm so excited I want to scream!"

Mahiro Hamada, a.k.a, "Igor," is the faithful and trusted bodyguard/butler of the Kawasaki family for the past 10 years. Sakuragi and Megumi nicknamed him Igor, because he used to be frightfully creepy when they were younger. When Megumi was 10 years old, he began teaching her about everything he knew about the Martial Arts. He saw that she had talent and a liking for it. Megumi, like Sakuragi in basketball, is a fast learner. (Guess, it runs in the family, eh?)

"Megumi-san," Hamada said thoughtfully, "What have I taught you about manners and etiquette? A lady mustn't think of such things."

"Oh, stop teasing." Megumi rolled her eyes. "I was just kidding. And, you of all people must know how I feel. I haven't been to my neighborhood in three years!"

"I know that, but you should be more…" Hamada knotted his forehead, thinking of a proper word.

"Lady-like?"

"No, I was thinking, 'graceful.'

"Whatever…" Megumi said as she looked at the departure time. Only five more minutes before she leaves San Francisco.

At the time of her departure, she hugged both of her parents, saying, "Mom, please don't cry, because it makes me emotional too!"

"I'm sorry. I'm not very good at goodbyes." Mrs. Kawasaki managed to smile.

"Mahiro-kun, I trust that everything will be in place when you arrive in Japan," Mr. Kawasaki shook the hand of his trusted butler.

"Yes, sir. As we speak, the caretakers in the estate are already preparing everything."

"And there is a matter of my nephew in the neighborhood…"

"A limousine is waiting for him and will drive him to the airport, sir."

Ichiro Kawasaki nodded his head. "Good." Turning to his daughter, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're a big girl now. I trust that you'll be responsible enough to handle everything in the estate. Your mother and I will be following you in a week or so. By then, take care of yourself and don't forget to call once you arrive in Japan."

"Yup. Got my cell phone right here." Megumi waved it in the air. As she was boarding the plane with Igor, she looked at her parents one more time. "Take care too!" At last, she was on her way back home.


	3. Reunion

**CHAPTER TWO**

Reunion

Sakuragi was pleasantly surprised to hear the change in Megumi's voice over the phone. He almost didn't recognize her, if not for the "Sakuragi-oniichan!" What was known as the high-pitched voice was replaced by a more delicate, womanly voice. He was to meet her in the Tokyo airport in a week at 2 in the afternoon. How he's going to get there, he had no idea.

'Hmm. Maybe I could borrow some money from Yohei and the gang, for a train fare.' Sakuragi thought. 'Yeah, right. As if they're going to lend me money. I practically owe them more than a thousand yen by now. But what the heck? This is an emergency.' He dialed Yohei's number.

"Moshi moshi?" A woman's voice was heard on the other line.

"Sumimasen. May I please speak to Yohei?" Sakuragi was surprised with how polite he sounded. Not his usual vocabulary. It must be some of Megumi's character rubbing off on him.

"Just a minute, please." Sakuragi heard some shuffling of feet. In a minute or two, he heard a young man picking up the receiver.

"Yo."

"Yohei. It's Sakuragi."

"It's you! I mean, I don't believe it!"

Sakuragi scratched his head in confusion. "Um, it's not like we haven't seen each other lately, Yohei-kun."

"No. It's just what my mom said that's unbelievable. Yohei made a high-pitched voice, 'There's this polite young man on the phone, asking for you.' Yohei laughed out loud, "Sakuragi, polite? That's just like oil and water, man!"

Baka. Sakuragi rolled his eyes. "I called because I need your help."

"What is it this time? It had better not be money."

"Actually it is, and…"

Sakuragi looked at the receiver. The line suddenly went dead.

'Kuso!' Sakuragi dialed Yohei's number again. After a couple of rings, Yohei answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"How dare you put the phone down!" Sakuragi puffed out his cheeks.

"You still owe me three thousand and eighty four yen in case you haven't noticed!"

"Come on, Yohei-kun, it's an emergency!"

"What could possibly be labeled as an emergency this time?" Yohei argued with Sakuragi.

"Okay. Here's the deal. My cousin Megumi is coming back from the States, and she asked me to pick her up in the airport. Unfortunately, I can't spare any money for a train fare and this is really important for her. So, I was wondering if you could help out a good buddy like… Moshi moshi?" The line went dead again.

Sakuragi dropped the receiver back. This was hopeless. He sat on the floor and scratched his head, praying that Kami would enlighten him with an idea. When that didn't happen, he banged his head on the floor. "I'm all alone, in a cruel world! Oh Kami, do you hate me that much?" Sakuragi wailed. After a minute or so of moping, he heard the doorbell ring.

'Who could it be this time? I swear, if it were some salesman, I'll really blast him to kingdom come!' Sakuragi walked to open the front door.

"Go away," Sakuragi dangerously said as he opened the door.

"Hello!" He was greeted by Yuji, Nozomi, Noma, and a very sweaty Yohei.

"What are you all doing here?" Sakuragi eyed them suspiciously.

"Well, Yohei said that you'll be picking up a cousin of yours in the airport…" Nozomi began.

"Is she pretty?" Noma interrupted.

"How does she look? Does she have a boyfriend?" Yuji grinned.

Sakuragi was soon bombarded with many questions – idiotic questions.

"BAKERO!" Sakuragi head-butted all of them. "If you think that I'm going to let you near her, well… THINK AGAIN!"

Yohei rubbed his forehead. "Well, it looks like we've got to do a little negotiating. You see, I do remember SOMEONE asking help. Help in the form of moolah." Yohei reached for his pants' pocket and fished out paper bills and waved them at Sakuragi's wide-eyed face. "It looks like you won't be needing these." As Yohei was about to put them all back in his pocket, Sakuragi stopped him.

"Wait. Seriously, I do need the money. But what's the catch?"

Youhei grinned, "You take us with you."

"YADDA!"

"Then say goodbye to the money."

"Wait. I need the money." Sakuragi insisted.

"Then, take us with you!" Yohei leaned forward.

"YADDA!!" Sakuragi crossed his arms in his chest.

"Do you want this?" Yohei waved the bills in Sakuragi's face.

"Hai!" Sakuragi nodded, with a goofy smile.

The three, who were still sprawled in the ground, were watching the entertaining exchange of words, between Yohei and Sakuragi that went on for several minutes. That was until Sakuragi snatched the bills from Yohei and slammed the door in their faces.

Dé ja vu. It took them a few seconds to realize what had just happened.

Sakuragi was laughing his head off when he heard pounding on his front door.

"HANAMICHI! Give that back to us! That was our summer job's money!"

Turning his walkman on, he decided to relax to some music and drowned out the the noises outside his doorstep.

* * * * * * *

For over a week, Sakuragi hadn't heard from the Sakuragi no guntai. That was odd, because they would usually bug him day and night about returning their hard earned pay. He remembered an instance where he took their money, so he could join the basketball camp with the rest of the Shohoku team. Which, unfortunately he didn't use, because he was left behind to train with Coach Anzai. 'Guess they knocked some sense into their head that getting their money back is futile. Nyahahaha!' And when the day of Megumi's arrival finally came, he couldn't contain his excitement and nervousness.

'Souna! I couldn't sleep at all.' Looking at the bathroom mirror, he inspected himself. Humongous eye bags, dark circles around his eyes, and he looked paler than usual. Great.

'What do I say to her when I see her?' He bit his lower lip. 'I really have no clue!' Looking at the time, he realized that he had a couple of hours left before he would leave for the 12 o' clock train to Tokyo. That would give him enough time to shoot some baskets in the court to release some tension. Talking to Megumi should have been easy for him, since they grew up together. But ever since she moved to the States, interaction had been less and less. He couldn't believe that in such a short period of time, it could change one's relationship. That is probably why he found it difficult to find a kanojo. In a span of three years, since Megumi left, he had been turned down by 50 girls. Was it because he had difficulty committing to someone? When he was about to shut out women in his life, Haruko-chan came along. There was something different about her. Everything she did and the way she moved mesmerized him. Besides that, she's pretty, kind, sweet, and so supportive. But Sakuragi did not want to push things with her. Afraid of scaring her off or being turned down, he learned to be content with her friendship, even if that means having to bear her love-struck eyes whenever she saw Rukawa.

Rukawa. Sakuragi's one and only archenemy – in love and basketball. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't be better than him. Sure he was learning fast and he could play a decent game, but he lacked that certain x-factor that Rukawa had with women. And the bad thing about it is Rukawa didn't even try to be the center of attention. He just… was.

'Do-aho.' Rukawa's favorite line for him. It was like that word was especially made for the likes of Sakuragi, whenever he would foul up in the court. Secretly, it was the same word that motivated Sakuragi to become better in every game. Even so, he still wasn't immune to the word's implication. It meant that Sakuragi could never measure up to Rukawa – ever. However, Sakuragi wanted to prove that wrong. He wanted to prove Rukawa wrong.

He was startled when he heard the ring of the doorbell. 'I guess they decided to come back for their money.' He peered through the windows of his house and was shocked to find a limousine parked outside. 'Something definitely weird is going on.' Sakuragi turned to answer the door.

He was greeted with a man in some driver's uniform, complete with a cap. Removing the cap from his head, he looked up to Sakuragi, mouth open, "Okii." Fumbling with a piece of paper that had a scribbling on it, he stammered, "Etoo… Sumimasen. I am looking for a Hanamichi Sakuragi."

"That's Hanamichi-san to you, bub." Sakuragi narrowed his eyes to the terrified driver.

"Ah, well, yes," the driver gulped. "I'm Kowaburo Takada, the driver of the Kawasakis. He extended his hand to Sakuragi. He breathed in relief when Sakuragi shook his hand. "I was told by Megumi-sama to pick you up and drive you to the airport."

Sakuragi raised an eyebrow, "It's nine-thirty. Megumi won't be there until two in the afternoon."

"That's correct Hanamichi-san, but I was told to take care of your lunch as well. I believe that would be a three-hour ride to Tokyo."

Looking behind the driver, Sakuragi saw a middle-aged woman dressed in a maid's uniform and some creepy guy in shades with a radio walkie-talkie in his hand. The driver looked behind him and smiled, "Oh, they are from the Kawasaki estate. They were given specific orders to move your things to the house."

Sakuragi's cheeks reddened. "There is no way in hell that they're going through my stuff!"

The driver looked at the two helplessly, giving them the 'DO-SOMETHING!' look. Taking the hint, the woman approached Sakuragi and bowed her head. "Hajimashite, Hanamichi-san," she said.

Sakuragi leaned towards her. "Who are you?"

The woman, smiled, "I'm Mei Nagoya, the head governess of the Kawasaki estate. I was given orders by Kawasaki-sama to collect your things and move them to the house." Sakuragi did not know whether she was good in hiding her fear, or was totally indifferent with him.

"If you don't mind," Sakuragi blushed, "I'd rather 'collect' my things on my own."

"As you wish." Sakuragi turned to gather his clothes in his room, placing them one by one in the bed. After fifteen minutes of rush packing, he had everything stuffed in his Shohoku basketball bag (which looked like it was about to explode). Carrying it over his shoulder, he looked at the governess. "Here. I'm done."

As the governess was struggling to bring his bag to the limousine, she stopped and screamed when she saw four guys crouched behind the limousine. Sakuragi looked in her direction and felt like he was going to be sick.

"HANAMICHI!" Four familiar faces emerged behind the limousine.

"Oooh, a limousine in your house! Have you struck it rich, Sakuragi-kun?"

"Baka. Obviously, he would have paid us by now, Yuji-kun!" Noma jokingly said to Yuji.

"Sorry, we knocked him out." Yohei held up a bruised bodyguard full of bumps in the head. "He was going to ruin our cover."

"Why are you guys here?" Sakuragi looked at the shocked driver apologetically.

"Well, hello to you too, Hanamichi!" Nozomi rolled his eyes.

Yohei raised both his hands and laughed nervously. He didn't want to initiate another head-butting session with Sakuragi. "Um, we saw this limousine drive by, heading to where your house was, and we got a little curious."

"A 'little' curious?" Sakuragi eyed the cameras Yohei and the rest were carrying. Yohei smiled sheepishly.

"So, what's with the limousine, Hanamichi? Are you hiding something from us?" Noma grinned at Sakuragi.

"Long story, which I don't feel like sharing. Now, get out of my way, because I've got important things to do!" Sakuragi motioned to the driver. "Are we leaving now or what?"

"Uh, ah, hai, hai," the driver nodded to Sakuragi and proceeded to open the limousine door, which, unfortunately was blocked by Hanamichi's friends.

When Sakuragi was about to throw a fit, Noma gave him the I-GIVE-UP sign. "It's only fair you take us with you."

"And since when did we make that arrangement?" Sakuragi grabbed Noma and gave him the 'killer eye.' (Mede korosu!!)

"You still owe us the money that you stole from us." Yohei shrugged.

"And payment for that would be a limousine ride!" Yuji nodded his head

Sakuragi felt like he was fighting a losing battle. "You guys are impossible! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GOING FOR A JOY RIDE! Now get out of my way before I give you all a fat lip!"

"Etoo, sumimasen Hanamichi-san." The driver turned to Sakuragi. "Why don't we just let them join us? I'm sure there is enough room for four more people. I'm sure Megumi-sama won't mind."

"Are you nuts?!" Sakuragi looked at the driver as if he lost his mind. "There is no way I'm going to let them near her within a 20-mile radius!" He turned away from them and said with much conviction, "And what do you mean Megumi won't mind? Of course she will! She's expecting me! Only me! Not two, not three, not four people! Just me! And you have no idea what they are like around women! They're unpredictable!" As Sakuragi was busy counting his friends' disgusting qualities, the driver started the engine of the limousine, and the Sakuragi no guntai were already inside the limousine – busy admiring the seats and features. Sakuragi heard the slam of the limousine's door. "'Yaro! Is anyone listening to me?"

"You finished?" Nozomi yawned.

"NANI?!"

"Would you just shut up and get in already?" Yohei stuck his head outside the window and smiled sweetly at Sakuragi. "Come on. It'll be fun."

* * * * * * *

"You guys are amazing." Sakuragi sarcastically made a face at them. After being on the road for over 2 hours in the limousine, he felt his bottom had just gone numb. That was why he breathed a sigh of relief when Takada stopped in some Japanese restaurant to get take-outs for Sakuragi and his friends. It gave him some time to stretch. Of course, he didn't like the oohs and aahs people were giving him when he stepped out of the limousine. (Who am I kidding? Sakuragi, not like attention?) The travel time would have been much faster if they took a bullet train, but minus the free food and security. Soon, Takada was seen carrying five bags of take out food. It looked like he perfectly anticipated how much Sakuragi and the rest could eat.

"Thanks for the free food Hanamichi!" Nozomi said through a mouthful of noodles. "Here. Why don't you have some of this?" He handed Sakuragi a take-out box of Yakisoba (stir-fried noodles).

"Pass." Sakuragi raised both of his hands. I think I lost my appetite."

"Oh come on. You haven't eaten a bite." Nozomi eyed Sakuragi's half-eaten okonomiyaki.

"You want it? It's yours." Sakuragi handed the okonomiyaki across to Nozomi. He couldn't eat anything because he was so nervous about meeting his cousin, whom he hadn't seen for years. He wondered how she looked like. How would she react when she saw him? He sure didn't look like the Sakuragi she'd known for years.

"Would you relax?" Yohei, who was beside Sakuragi, playfully punched him. He could actually feel the tension his friend was feeling.

Everyone turned when the divider of the limousine was rolled down. Nagoya smiled at Sakuragi and his friends. "We'll be in the Tokyo airport shortly."

Yohei glanced at his wristwatch. It read 1:15. They had about 10 minutes more before they would arrive at the airport. Trying to lighten the mood for Sakuragi, he mentioned about Haruko being back in town. "Ey, Hanamichi. Haruko and Gori are back from the States. They just arrived yesterday."

Sakuragi's eyes widened. He totally forgot about Haruko! He was busy thinking about his cousin to even remember that her flight back to Japan was yesterday. He had been looking forward to Haruko's return all summer "Souna!" He wailed.

"Ey. I thought you'd be happy." Noma scratched his head.

Sakuragi managed a weak smile. "All summer I've been thinking about her return to Japan. I even planned to take her out to the mall or something." He looked at the amused faces of his friends. He blushed, "It's not a date. We're just going out as friends, you know."

"Sure, whatever." They all chorused.

Changing the subject Sakuragi glanced at the window. "Looks like we're here." The limousine rolled to a stop just outside the entrance of the airport. As Sakuragi and his friends were about to enter the airport, the driver motioned to Sakuragi with his hand.

"I'll just be waiting in the parking lot. Nagoya-san and Takeko-san, your bodyguard will accompany you."

Sakuragi laughed. "I'm perfectly fine in taking care of myself. And besides, with these people with me," Sakuragi looked at his friends (who were already picking a fight with the guard at the airport) and sweat-dropped, "Just forget what I said." With a wave, he walked towards the entrance.

It took them some time to look for the area where Megumi would be arriving. When they were all seated in the waiting area, Sakuragi head-butted his friends. "BAKERO! It didn't take long before you caused a scene!"

"It was all Nozomi's fault!" Yohei and Noma pointed at Nozomi, who was fixing his glasses.

"What do you mean it's my fault? It's that hentai guard's fault! He began…" Nozomi closed his eyes and shuddered, "…touching me."

"Baka." Yohei knocked Nozomi in the head. "That's part of the security in this airport. It's called frisking."

"You guys are hopeless." Sakuragi leaned back in his chair and yawned. "Wake me up when you see people coming out from there. He pointed to the arrival area of the passengers. Closing his eyes, he simply was exhausted with the anticipation he was feeling since this morning. Doki-doki. He can't seem to slow down his heartbeat. This was even worse than his first practice of lay-up shots with Haruko-chan. But he didn't finish what he was thinking, because he soon drifted off into dreamland.

Nozumi, grinned at Yohei, Yuji, and Noma. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We sure are!" They each produced a black marker from their pockets.

It was awhile when the Sakuragi no guntai noticed that there were people coming out of the arrival area. It sure gave them enough time to make some "improvements" on Sakuragi's image. Shaking Sakuragi, Yohei said loudly, "Your beloved cousin is here!"

Sakuragi jumped from where he was standing, looking around frantically, "Where? Where?" When there was still no sign of her, he looked angrily at them (who were all trying to stifle a laugh). "What's so funny?"

"N..nothing." Yohei's face was red from trying not to laugh. His expression changed when he saw a tall girl coming out of the arrival area, carrying a small bag. She had auburn-brown hair, which is as distinct as Sakuragi's. And to Yohei, Yuji, and Noma's eyes, she was gorgeous. She was looking around, seemingly searching for her companion. Without taking his eyes off the girl, Yohei whispered to Yuji, Nozomi, and Noma, "Ey, guys, do you see that girl over there? The one that has somewhat red hair like Hanamichi?" What even surprised the Sakuragi no guntai more, was when the girl smiled at them.

"Oh my God, she's coming this way." Nozumi grasped the sleeve of Noma in anticipation.

"What are you guys murmuring about?" Sakuragi whirled around. He was surprised to see a girl standing in front of him with a big smile on her face. His mouth dropped open.

"ONIICHAAAAN!!!" The girl gave him a big hug to the surprise of Sakuragi's friends. "It's been a long time! I thought I'd never recognize you in this airport full of people! Of course, who could miss your red head? I see you've shaved it. It looks good on you."

Sakuragi blushed and bashfully laughed, "Soo desu ka."

"Soo yo! And…" the girl studied Sakuragi's face. "You've gotten a moustache… Are those wrinkles in your face?"

"NANI?!" Sakuragi looked at his reflection in the glass panes of the airport. "Those guys…"

Not wanting to make a bad impression to Megumi, Sakuragi said, "Um, no. I'm sorry I look this way." Giving his friends the JUST-YOU-WAIT-WHEN-WE-GET-BACK look, he said, "I'll make a quick run to the bathroom. In the meantime, why don't you get yourself acquainted with these clowns?" He motioned to the pale faces of his friends. "Don't worry, they won't bite. They're here to help you with your things." Looking at them with a somewhat evil grin, "Right, guys?"

"Hai!" They all said weakly.

After cleaning up his face, which took some time, he approached Megumi and his gang. "Guys, this is my cousin Megumi Kawasaki." Turning to Megumi he held her and whispered in her ear. "I advise you to keep your guard up with these people. They are very very bad for you."

Megumi laughed. "You haven't changed a bit oniichan." Looking behind Sakuragi, she smiled, "So, you've met Nagoya-san and Takeko-san already." They bowed their heads at Megumi. "They're good people."

Sakuragi saw a middle-aged man running up to them, carrying which seemed like a very large suitcase. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yup, that's Igor." Megumi glanced at the man.

A panting Igor greeted them. "Nagoya-san and Takeko-san, there are still bags at the luggage reception. Would you kindly take care of it?"

Before the two turned to leave, Sakuragi pointed at his friends, "Let them help you. I insist."

"Hai," the two along with the Sakuragi no guntai soon disappeared in the crowd.

Sakuragi studied Megumi. She has grown a lot taller since he last saw her. Her head was just below his chin and her hair now reached below her shoulder blades. She also lost a little weight. He coughed, "You've grown up to be a fine lady, Megumi. The U.S. agrees with you."

"You flatter too much. You've gotten a lot taller too and good-looking." Megumi lightly punched a red-faced Sakuragi.

The ride back home was a lot more pleasant for Sakuragi. He was proud of what Megumi had become and was overjoyed when she herself was a basketball freak as he was. All that and other things, she also knew Judo and planned to join the Judo club in Shohoku High this school year. The Sakuragi no guntai amazingly didn't try anything stupid to Sakuragi's relief and were perfect gentlemen. 'Poor guys.' He thought. 'They're still recovering from shock.' He looked at their cameras. 'They even forgot to take pictures while on the airport.' It was a good thing too, because knowing them, they'll be selling those pictures for a relatively fair price. They still couldn't believe that the gorgeous auburn-brown haired girl was his cousin. He sure wouldn't hear the end of it if ever he were alone with them in the succeeding days to come.

'He he.' Sakuragi laughed inwardly. 'I wonder what the rest of the Shohoku team would think when they see her. That'll put Rukawa in his place!'

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Tell me what you think of the development of the story so far. Thanks! E-mail me your reviews! ^_^_


	4. Shohoku High: Sakuragi's Nightmare

**CHAPTER THREE**

Shohoku High: Sakuragi's nightmare

If anyone had a lot of adjusting to do, it was Sakuragi. For one, he still couldn't believe that he was living in a mansion – big enough to have its own area code. Of course, that's just an exaggeration, but it sure did look like it in his eyes. He had a large room with large windowpanes. The house had its own indoor pool with heater, a gym, and a room where Megumi could practice her Martial Arts with Igor, the bodyguard/butler. Also, Hanamichi loved it, because for the first time, he was waited upon, served in a silver platter (not an overstatement) and he didn't have to lift a finger for anything – except the remote among other things. After a week of getting acquainted with everything in the estate and a little mall touring with Megumi, the first day of classes, finally came.

"Oniichan." Megumi whirled around in her new Shohoku uniform. "How do I look?" It had been a long time since she last wore a school uniform. In her studies in the States, her school did not require a uniform. She felt that she had to get used to wearing a uniform again.

"You look fine." Sakuragi gave her an encouraging pat on the head. "Ready to walk to school?" 

"Walk? Why don't we ask Takada-san to drive us there?"

"The exercise will do you good." Secretly, Sakuragi did not want to bring so much attention to Megumi and him on the first day of school. That last thing he wanted to do was go to school in a chauffer-driven limousine. And he didn't feel like giving the Sakuragi no guntai another joy ride. To his relief, Megumi agreed whole-heartedly.

The walk to school was a refreshing thing for Megumi. In the States, she was pampered (because of her condition) to go to school in a limousine. She was even enrolled in a private school where she had a lot of getting used to – the environment, as well as her classmates. While in the States, she missed having to walk along with Sakuragi and her friends, and see the breathtaking view of the seaside.

"It still is breathtaking." Megumi said, lost in her thoughts.

"What is?" Sakuragi queried.

"The seaside." Megumi took a deep breath. "It's just as blue and crystal clear as I remembered it to be."

"You sound as if you've missed a lot these past few years." 

"I have. I mean, I missed growing up with you. And to think I was getting used to the classrooms and the people in the States…"

"Well, you're going to love it in Shohoku. I guarantee it." Sakuragi threw an arm over Megumi. "Which reminds me. Since we're almost in the campus, why don't you tell me what your schedule is for the day? I'll also make sure that I'll give you a tour of the school. No charge."

Megumi smiled. "Arigato oniichan." As Megumi was about to hand Sakuragi her schedule, she yelled in surprise when a bicycle came out of nowhere, almost knocking her off her feet.

"Holy…" Megumi stared at the figure that was awkwardly rolling itself to school in a bike. "Is he drunk or asleep?" Turning to Sakuragi, her jaw dropped. Sakuragi's face was purple.

"Kunouyarou kitsune!!" Sakuragi threw a fist in the air. "Baka! Watch where you're going!"

Tugging at Sakuragi's sleeve, Megumi asked, "Who was that weird fellow that you just called a fox?"

"Nobody." Sakuragi answered without much hesitation. "Come on, let me walk you to your first class."

Looking back at the weird fellow, Megumi saw him suddenly stop and park his bicycle in one of the bike racks. She raised an eyebrow when she finally saw his face. 'Cute.' Then, to her amazement, she heard screams, coupled with three girls dressed in some cheering squad uniform, chanting along with what looked like half of the girl population of Shohoku High, 'Rukawa, Rukawa…'

Rukawa. Megumi turned away from the commotion and headed inside the school. 'Where have I heard that name before?'

The first year hallway was practically busy with the buzz of new first year students and Megumi was slightly overwhelmed. She also noticed people, specifically boys staring at her. She overheard one of them whispering to a fellow classmate, "I didn't know Sakuragi had a girlfriend." The other one responded, "No, I think that that's his sister. Look at her hair…"

Sakuragi skillfully led Megumi to her first class. Patting her on the head, he grinned, "Ganbatteru ne. I'm sure you'll knock them dead with your killer smile."

"Oniichan!" Megumi playfully punched Sakuragi on the shoulder. With a wave, Sakuragi promised Megumi that he'd be back in time to give her a tour of the school and was lost in the crowd. The classroom suddenly became quiet when she entered. Giving a half-smile, she seated herself on third row desk, beside the window. Flipping her hair, she took out her books from her bag and laid them inside her desk. Megumi turned to her right when she felt a light tap on her arm.

"Hello. Did you get lost on your way to the classroom?"

"No. I'm sorry." Megumi began, "You are?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" The girl laughed heartily. She had short black hair that reached to her chin and sparkling black eyes. "Ikesawa, Yuki." She extended her hand. Megumi shook her hand, saying, "Kawasaki, Megumi."

"No way!" Yuki breathed. "Are you related to the Kawasaki tycoon? The Ichiro Kawasaki?"

Megumi smiled and blushed when almost half of the people in the classroom were looking at her. Clearing her throat, she nodded her head. "Yes. He's my father."

"Hontou ni?"

"Hontou." Megumi laughed at the girl. She was amusing.

The first half of the class went well for Megumi. She made a new friend, who happened to be her seatmate. What made her feel uneasy was when she noticed that most of the boys in her class were sneaking glances at her, blushing. She decided to ignore the stares she was getting, especially when she walked to the cafeteria with Sakuragi during recess. She had English for third period; they had a pop quiz, which Megumi found very easy. It helped that she had formal English and grammar lessons abroad, so translating Japanese words to English was a piece of cake. Tapping her pencil on her notebook, she waited for dismissal to come, which took forever. She was excited to meet with Sakuragi, because he was finally going to introduce her to his favorite thing in the world – basketball.

"I can't believe that I'm finally going to meet the Shohoku team that you were telling me about!" Megumi skipped in the hallway.

"Yeah. You're going to love them." Sakuragi had this love struck look on his face.

"I see that something good happened to you on your way to pick me up."

"Hai." Sakuragi absentmindedly replied.

"Well?" Megumi gestured to go on.

"He's classmates with Haruko-chan." Megumi whirled around to see Yohei beside the window with his arms crossed. "Any form of conversation with him now is futile."

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice you when we passed by. It's so nice to see you again!" Megumi's eyes widened. "Are you serious about his condition?" She cocked her head to where Sakuragi was. "He's supposed to introduce me to the basketball team today!"

"Don't worry, I'll show you around if Hanamichi doesn't mind." Yohei extended his hand.

Sakuragi suddenly snapped out of his state. Turning to Yohei, he slapped his hand. "Megumi's perfectly fine with me being her guide, aren't you Megumi?" He leaned towards her.

"Ha…hai!" Megumi sweatdropped.

"Well, I'm going to your direction, anyway." Yohei walked beside Hanamichi who was leading them outside the building. "The rest of the gang are already in the gym."

"Figures." Sakuragi rolled his eyes. He turned in a corner and was heading to a building with a green slide door. "You guys are still making bets about me fouling up the practice and/or the game?"

"As always." Yohei smirked.

Sakuragi stuck his tongue out at Yohei. Holding the gym door open for Megumi, he said, "Here we are."

Megumi took a deep breath when she saw what was inside the gym. She felt pure, raw energy pulsating in the floors, walls and ceiling. It was something she never experienced when she had basketball for gym class. This was totally different. Because everyone's energy level was so high, the gym was practically hot. In a few minutes' time, she felt perspiration in her forehead. "Wow!" She looked at Sakuragi. "Is it always like this?"

"More often than not." Sakuragi looked at his team proudly. Putting an arm over Megumi, he led her to the rest of the team, who were cooling off in the bench.

"Hey!" Megumi noticed one person that jumped (and looked like he floated on air) and made a dunk shot. "Isn't that the guy who almost ran me over with his bike this morning? I didn't know he was in the team."

Yohei whispered, to Sakuragi. "Hmm. Better keep close tabs on her. She might end up like Haruko-chan." He looked at Haruko who had hearts for eyes, cheering loudly for Rukawa.

"NYAA!! Haruko-san!" Sakuragi wailed at the look Haruko was giving Rukawa and not noticing that the rest of the Shohoku team, namely, Kogure, Ayako, Ryota, Gori, and Mitsui were snickering.

"Hanamichi. You playboy!" Mitsui and Ryota grinned at Sakuragi.

"Quit fooling around, Sakuragi. You're late for practice." Gori knocked Sakuragi on the head.

"Sakuragi, I didn't know you had it in you." Ayako winked.

Kogure just smiled and extended his hand to Megumi. "Hi, I'm Kiminobu Kogure, the co-captain of the team."

Megumi took his hand, "Hajimashite. Kawasaki, Megumi. It's my first day at Shohoku High." Looking at Sakuragi, who was being dragged away by Gori, she gave a helpless smile, "Um, he has been telling me a lot about the team."

"And that would be?" Mitsui extended his hand to Megumi, which she took with a smile. "Hisashi Mitsui. "I'm the shooting guard of the team." He soon introduced her to Ayako, Ryota, Gori, Haruko, and Rukawa (Actually, Mitsui just pointed at Rukawa, who was oblivious to everything else, and was practicing like there is no tomorrow). "And that's Rukawa, our small forward, who also happens to be the apple of the eye of those three girls." Mitsui shook his head at the 3 famously known Rukawa cheering squad who were screaming Rukawa's name in the bleachers, as usual. They were soon accompanied by girls flocking to the bleachers. Mitsui sighed. "Correction. Make that the whole girl population of Shohoku."

"Mitsui's exaggerating." Kogure smiled apologetically. "Wait a minute." He looked at Megumi who raised her eyebrows. "Not to be rude or anything, but who are you to Sakuragi?" Blushing, he didn't wait for her reply, "Kanojo?"

Megumi laughed and shook her head, "Oh dear, no." She pulled up a few strands of her auburn-brown hair. "Can't you tell? I'm related to him. I'm his cousin." Megumi looked around when there was a pause and total silence in the gym. "Eh?" A basketball was heard bouncing to a halt – Rukawa apparently lost grip of the ball in astonishment. It appears that he overheard the conversation Kogure was having with Megumi.

"NANI?!?!" Everyone, except Sakuragi, his gang, and Rukawa exclaimed.

"I can't believe a gorgeous girl like yourself is related to the likes of him!" Ryota looked stunned as ever.

Ayako hit him with her large paper fan. "Have you heard of the word 'TACT'? Because you sure need it!"

"Gomen, Aya-chan." Turning to Megumi who sweat-dropped, he bowed his head, "Gomen. I didn't mean it."

"Um, that's okay." Megumi grinned. "Oniichan does have his quirks at times, but that's Sakuragi-kun for you. He's like a big brother to me."

Haruko walked up to Megumi. "Hi. Sakuragi hasn't mentioned a word about you, so please forgive our shocked faces. I never knew he had a beautiful and," looking up at Megumi, "tall cousin."

Megumi blushed. "You flatter too much Haruko-san. Sakuragi has mentioned you many times in his letters to me. He also said…" She was not able to finish her sentence, because she had her mouth covered by Sakuragi.

"What she means is, I said that it was fun being in Shohoku with you people." Sakuragi scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"Um, yeah!" Megumi grinned sheepishly at them.

"Do-ahou." Rukawa looked at Sakuragi and resumed his practice.

"Rukawa!" Sakuragi ran back to resume his practice, so did the others, following suit. Soon, the Shohoku team was a flurry of people running to and fro the court. Ayako was cheering them on and Kogure was jotting down notes how the team could improve itself.

"Well…" Haruko blushed at the mention of Rukawa's name. "How long have you been to Japan, Megumi-chan?"

"About a week or so. Actually, I've been here in Kanagawa all my life. But when I was 13 years old, I had to move to the States and continue my studies there. It's a long story, actually."

"Soo ka. Just remember, if you need anything or help around school, you know where to find me." Haruko smiled warmly at Megumi. "In case you're wondering where that is, it's the building next to yours."

Megumi nodded in thanks. Looking at the warm-ups of the Shohoku team, she asked Haruko, "Are they preparing for a game or something?"

"Yup. It's a week from now." Haruko sat down on the bench. "They're kind of psyched with a practice game with Ryonan. And this time, we're the home team."

"Wow. I gather that they have done this more than once."

Haruko nodded. "Uh huh. The last time they had a practice game with Ryonan, the team had to go all the way to Ryonan High. We lost by only a point. It sure was a close game and Sakuragi's first game as well." She laughed. "Sakuragi-kun was really nervous at that time."

Megumi sat beside Haruko. "Wow. I wish I were there to see it all. Oniichan's letters were just a summarized description about the game."

"Don't worry. You're here now. You'll be able to see one of the most exciting practice games in this year! The Ryonan team has been practicing really hard during summer. I'm sure they're going to be a challenge to the team." Haruko looked at Megumi. "You seem to be interested a lot about basketball. Did you ever play in your school?"

"In the States, yeah. Basketball is sure a popular sport there, because of the NBA. I even got to meet Michael Jordan in one of his games."

Haruko's eyes widened, "THE Michael Jordan? No way!"

Megumi laughed. "Yup, I did, and he's a pretty tall fellow."

"Wow. So, back to you. Do you still play basketball? And do you have plans to join a varsity in Shohoku. I mean, you should, because you've got a nice build."

"Whoa, slow down." Megumi raised both of her hands. To answer your first question, I still play basketball when I feel like it. I'd rather watch a game though, rather than be in it." Megumi frowned.

"Why is that?"

"Well, I guess basketball isn't my sport, even if I do like the game, the thrills, excitement, suspense."

Haruko tapped her chin, "Soo ka."

"And, to answer your next question, I'm planning to join the Judo varsity team."

"Hontou ni?" Haruko exclaimed. "That's good, because I know the captain of the Judo team. He and oniichan are good friends and to some degree, rivals. But, it's all good. So, when are you planning to sign up for it? You'd better make up your mind soon, because recruitment is just this week.

"Cool!" Megumi looked at Haruko as if she were her savior. "I saw the poster for the Judo recruiting, but I've been kind of shy to approach the Judo captain, because he looked kind of intimidating. I mean, he's a senior, and I'm just a freshman."

"I know what you mean." Haruko looked at Megumi sympathetically. "Don't worry. Just tell me when you want to sign up, and I'll be there. Just make sure it's within the week, oki doki?"

"Thanks, Haruko-san! You're the greatest! Now I know why oniichan says you're nice, kind, and sweet!"

Haruko laughed whole-heartedly. In the duration of the practice, the both of them exchanged stories about themselves. Megumi found out later that Haruko had this crush on Rukawa, because of the admiring and love struck looks she has been giving him everytime he successfully placed the ball through the hoop. She wisely didn't mention her observation to Haruko. Watching Rukawa, she had this feeling that she knew him from somewhere. But she couldn't put her finger where. It couldn't be that they were friends of long ago, because she had no recollection of him. When he made a perfect lay-up shot, it then dawned on her why he was some sort of lady-killer. She had to admit, with his perfect form, cat-like eyes and quiet personality, he really looked good in and out of the court. Megumi smiled inwardly. 'Yup, he definitely is a showman.' But, unlike the rest of the girls going gaga over Rukawa, she just shrugged it all off and was immune to his charms. 

When the training was over Megumi was greeted by a sweaty, but satisfied Sakuragi. It didn't take long for them to say goodbye to the rest of the team. With the sun setting, Megumi breathed in the fresh sea breeze and thanked her lucky stars that she came back to Kanagawa.

* * * * * * *

The next day, Megumi was surprised that she was called to the principal's office during her third period. She had English class at that time. Walking nervously towards the office, she wondered, 'Uh, oh. I never was sent to the principal's office before. Why now?' Knocking quietly, she began to backtrack on the things she did on her first day. Nothing illegal or against the school rules, but she brought unnecessary attention to herself, because people now knew that she was the daughter of the multi-billionaire Kawasaki Ichiro. Nevertheless, that shouldn't be the case. Knocking a little bit louder, her heart began to pound. She panicked, wondering if her condition wasn't all right as the doctor last told her. She placed a hand in her chest and forehead. Palpitation and cold sweating. She needed her heart pill that the doctor prescribed for her, in case she got the symptoms again. The problem is, she left her bag in the classroom. She would have to walk all the way back to retrieve it. Frowning because there was no time to do that, she mentally willed herself to stay strong – which had to be soon, because the principal called for her to enter the room. Breathing deeply, she turned the knob and walked in.

"Have a seat," the principal motioned for her to sit in the chair across him. After Megumi was comfortable in her chair and was steadying her breathing, he continued. "I see that you've adjusted well in this school."

"Yes." She smiled her million-dollar smile. "The people here are very warm and accommodating."

"And," the principal interrupted, "You've met some colorful characters too." 

Megumi laughed, "I wouldn't call it colorful, just unique, but they do bring out the spice in life."

Smiling, he handed her a folder. "I called for you, because I'd like to discuss a matter of academic importance."

Browsing through the folder, she looked at him quizzically, "This is my English pop quiz result and entrance exam in Shohoku, as well as my transcripts when I was still studying in the States."

"Yes. And I am very impressed with your GPA and your academic standing." The principal looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Since you've had a good background of the English language in the States, I was proposing with the English faculty to accelerate you to a higher year, since first year English is less challenging for you."

Megumi's eyes widened. So this is what it's all about. And to think she worked herself to a frenzy this morning, worrying about why she was sent to this office. She felt her heartbeat normalize. Taking a deep breath she replied, "And, what did the faculty say?"

"They actually were all very happy to have a freshman for the first time take accelerated classes. It is a first in Shohoku, I tell you." The principal smiled.

"So, where will I have my classes now?"

Handing a slip of paper to Megumi, he replied, "You'll be taking second year English. I think that that's literature now, so it'll be exciting." Smiling, he added, "Here is the schedule for your class. I don't think it would overlap with your other class schedule, am I right?"

Looking at the paper and mentally reviewing her schedule, she nodded, "Uh huh. No conflict at all." It was quite obvious, because sophomore English class is the same time as the freshmen. Wow. So she would be taking second year English. She wondered who her classmates would be. Maybe Haruko would be her classmate and oniichan. This would be so great! Classes wouldn't be all too boring with the two of them around. She snapped back to reality when she heard her name uttered aloud by the principal.

"I have told the sensei for your second year English class to excuse your tardiness today, because I sent for you. I suggest you report to him today. So, I hope you have a good year with us and keep up the good work." Shaking her hand, the principal led her out of the room.

Before walking to the second year building she remembered to get her bag in her former English classroom. Saying a word of excuse to her sensei and classmates, she left the room. She couldn't believe that something like this would happen to her. It was a great privilege to be able to study a level higher, but it also meant that she would see a lot of new faces. 'Or old ones,' she chuckled to herself, thinking about Yohei and the rest of the Sakuragi no guntai. 

Heading outside the building, she saw students taking their P.E. classes. It was track and field. She looked at them wistfully, envying that they had that much stamina. She wished that she never had her heart condition all, which reminded her to take a pill, just in case she had another attack. Her doctor told her to engage in sports to strengthen her heart and lungs, but she was afraid that it would be too strenuous for her. But, she didn't want anyone to think of her as weak and useless. That was why she agreed in walking to school everyday with her favorite cousin. That was why she wanted to join the Judo club. Being with Igor for about 10 years, she was thankful that he introduced her to the Martial Arts. It probably helped her recover a great deal. She wanted to learn how to defend herself, because she disliked having a bodyguard watching over her 24-7. She didn't like the heiress to the business empire image that her previous classmates projected during her schooling in the States. She wanted a normal and simple life, which to her was difficult to obtain. 

Spotting a nearby fountain, she popped a pill in her mouth and swallowed, followed by a drink of water. She wanted to get rid of the pill habit, because it sure was like some security blanket and couldn't leave home without it. In her eyes, she found herself pathetic, despite her achievements so far. 'At least,' she thought. 'It's not as bad as before.' 

Finally reaching the second year building, Megumi looked at the piece of paper the principal gave to her. '2E. So, I just look for room 2E and everything will be fine.' She was thankful that no one was in the hallway or corridors, because she didn't want to be stared at again. Taking two steps at a time she approached her room. 'Great. What's with me and nervousness at this time? It's annoying." Megumi made a face. De ja vu. Finally, mustering up some courage, she knocked on the door.

The sensei turned his head towards the door. 'Who could it be this time?' There had been distractions in his class today. Two students were tardy and one was sleeping in his class. 'I swear, if this were another tardy student, I'm really going to give it to him.' Turning the doorknob, he was surprised to find an innocent looking young lady handing him a piece of paper. Looking at her auburn-brown hair and her tall physique, he recognized her as the freshman who was granted accelerated classes for English. "Kawasaki Megumi?"

"Hai, sensei." She bowed her head in respect.

Showing her inside the classroom, he introduced her to the class, who were murmuring if they heard the sensei correctly.

"Class, we have a new student with us. She's a freshman, taking accelerated English classes." Turning to Megumi, he nodded at her to introduce herself.

"Hai." Megumi scanned the classroom. Everyone was looking at her as if she were some model who stepped out from a fashion magazine. Even the men were blushing lightly as they waited for her to speak. All save one. She recognized the raven-haired fellow who looked like a dream in the court. He was totally oblivious to his surroundings, napping without a care in the world. He was also drooling. Sweat dropping, she thought, 'Yeech, I have no idea what girls see in him, or what Haruko sees in him for that matter.' Not wanting to further the suspense, she finally introduced herself. "Hajimashite. I'm Kawasaki Hanamichi Megumi." That brought gasps to the whole class. Whether it was because of her Kawasaki name or that they finally found out that she was related to the fearsome Sakuragi Hanamichi, she didn't bother to know. Smiling, she said, "I'm so pleased to meet you all."

The sensei told her to take the seat in the last row, beside the window. 'A seat beside the window. Wonderful. Just what I needed.' She didn't like sitting at the back row though, but she didn't have any choice, because the students had occupied all the desks, except for one. Sitting in her chair, she took out her pen and notebook and began jotting down the assignment given by the teacher. Unbeknownst to her, the raven-haired basketball hotshot began to stir from his nap.

The unusual murmuring roused Rukawa his nap. From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a redhead. It somewhat did remind him of a certain do-ahou from the basketball team, except that the hair had a slight shade of brown. The hair almost misled him to thinking Sakuragi was his classmate. When his eyes focused, he was surprised to see a female instead. Cocking his head to the side, he noticed that she was tall. Funny he didn't see her in Shohoku before. Shrugging it all off, he resumed his napping. 

When the class was over, Megumi headed for the door. She was slightly amused to find Rukawa's desk empty. 'What a really weird fellow, but interesting.' The rest of her classes went by in a blur. She still couldn't believe that she was taking second year English. She was even taken aside by Haruko in the hallway. 

"Is it true?" Haruko looked at her excitedly.

Megumi looked at her puzzlingly.

"You're classmates with Rukawa-kun?"

"Uh, huh. So what?"

"So what? So what?" Haruko raised her hands. "I don't believe you! It's every girl's dream in this school to share a classroom with him! You're so lucky!"

"Well, it certainly isn't mine. I'm just happy that I'm taking advanced classes." Megumi grinned at Haruko's shocked face. "Honestly, I don't know what you see in him. He sure isn't a bishounnen when sleeping." 'And drooling.' Megumi added mentally.

"I'm sure he looks like an angel when asleep." Haruko defended Rukawa.

"Whatever." Megumi dismissed it with a wave. "Ey, stop it with the angry look." Megumi laughed. "I'm so sorry that I don't share your sentiments. Wow. You really do like him don't you?"

Haruko blushed, "Ah, eh, etoo… Well, he really is a great basketball player, not to mention cute and…"

"I see what you mean." Megumi tapped her chin. "Well, have you ever talked to him or vice versa?"  


"I did several times, but he just ignored me," Haruko looked at Megumi sadly. "But there was this one instance in a game against Ryonan when I told him that he did a good job and he replied, "Osu!"

Megumi smiled, "Well, from the look on your face, it sure seems like you're the first girl Rukawa ever responded to." Megumi teasingly nudged her at the side.

"Megumi-chan!" Haruko blushed once more. As she was about to say something, she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

"Haruko-san!"

Haruko smiled inwardly. Somehow, Sakuragi brought a smile to her face, despite his wild, simple, and crazy demeanor, "Ohayo, Sakuragi-kun."

Sakuragi patted the head of his cousin in greeting. Megumi returned his greeting by poking him in the side.

"Ne, Sakuragi-kun." Haruko said, getting his attention. "Did you know that Megumi-kun is taking accelerated classes in English?"

"Really? That's great!" Sakuragi again patted the head of Megumi who just sighed.

"And, there's more." Haruko blushed.

Sakuragi waited for Haruko to go on.

"She's also classmates with Rukawa-kun." Haruko looked at Sakuragi. "Eh? Daijoubu, Sakuragi-kun? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

'Masaka.' Sakuragi was horrified. What if Megumi becomes one of those crazed lunatics who fall for Rukawa? Haruko, he could handle a little, but his beloved cousin? His own blood kin? Yadda! He will not in all circumstances let this happen! This is a nightmare!


	5. The Meeting

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The Meeting

Megumi was lazily floating in the indoor pool when she heard a splash beside her. Sputtering she cleared her vision to see two narrowed eyes looking at her.

"Oniichan!" Megumi splashed water to Sakuragi. "Must you always do things roughly?" Megumi frowned. What's with her cousin today? He was totally silent during their meals, as if deep in thought and was constantly pale. "Are you alright, oniichan? You are acting unusual lately." She shrieked in surprise when Sakuragi suddenly held her.

"We should talk." Sakuragi released her; he motioned her to follow him. Both swam until they reached to the edge of the pool. Drying themselves and finally sitting down in a lounge chair, Sakuragi leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"What is this all about? Did I do something? What's wrong?" Megumi looked at him worriedly.

"I see that you're classmates with Rukawa."

"Yeah, so?" Megumi still couldn't understand why he was making a big fuss out of it. He should be happy that she's taking advanced classes and should worry little on who her classmates were.

"I want you to stay away from him."

"Why is that? Did he do something to you?"

"Megumi-kun," Sakuragi looked at her seriously. "Rukawa has taken away so many things I wanted in life. I had to bear Haruko-chan's love struck eyes whenever he would make a perfect dunk shot." He began to shed tears, which Megumi found amusing.

"Oniichan! You're so melodramatic! I'm sure he doesn't even try to get any attention from her or from anyone at all."

Sakuragi seemed caught up with his emotion, because he didn't hear a word Megumi said. He stood up to Megumi's amusement and clenched his fist. "He also took my glory in the basketball court! Me, the tensai of basketball shouldn't be behind him! He's a cheater!"

When realization dawned on Megumi, she closed her eyes and laughed softly. "Oniichan. I know what's bothering you." Standing up, she threw her wet towel in Sakuragi's head. "Don't worry. It won't happen. He's too weird for my taste. Ja. I'm going to take a shower." As she turned to leave, Sakuragi called her.

"Wait, there's one more thing."

Megumi cocked her head to the side, waiting for him to continue.

"I don't mind you joining the Judo club, because I can't control your decisions. But I ask you to be careful of that hentai Judo captain of theirs." When Megumi looked at him to explain, Sakuragi just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Long story."

Megumi decided to go to the gym; perchance she would see Igor there doing some mediation or Martial arts. She needed an advice regarding her joining the Judo club. When she found that he wasn't there, she thought to herself, 'It looks like I have to make this decision all by myself.' Changing in her katana, she sat in the floor mat and assumed her meditation position. She wanted peace and quiet so she would see things clearly. If she ever were to join the Judo Club, she would have to be dedicated to it. That means, other extracurricular activities that she would join in the future would come in second. And love, if ever that came to her life, would just have to wait.

It was a day before the deadline when Megumi finally decided to join the Judo Club. But, she didn't ask help from Haruko sempai. She wanted to do this all by herself. Heading to the Judo dojo, which was located in the 4th year building, she looked at the banner that said, "Welcome to the Judo Club!" Looking at her accomplished application form, she knocked on the door of the Judo gym. She was greeted by a tall senior and 3 more guys wearing a Judo uniform.

"Ah! Another female in our club, and a pretty one too." The senior said.

Megumi gulped. He looked really intimidating with his tall height and muscular, burly build. She was wondering whether she should run or just get it over with. Well, with the Hanamichi blood running through her veins, she decided to do the latter. She handed her application form to her sempai and bowed her head.

"I'm Aota, the captain of the Judo club, and those three, pointing to the three men doing warm-ups on the mat, are old and loyal members."

"Very nice to meet you." Megumi held out her hand, which Aota shook with fervor. She was a nervous enough to forget to introduce herself. When she was about to speak, Aota interrupted with his thoughts. (And she was thankful for that).

"Hmm. You're tall for a freshman. And…" looking at her hair, "…you look very familiar. Have we met before?"

Megumi raised an eyebrow. "Um, I don't think so." He's starting to creep her out with his scrutiny. All she knew she had to do was pass the application form and leave. Was there supposed to be an examination and interview of the would-be members?

Silence and more staring.

"Nanda?" Megumi finally blurted out. She took a deep breath and waited for his reply.

"Come back next week, to see the results, okay?" Megumi exhaled the air she was holding. The door closed behind her. Looking back at the door, she scratched her head. What's up with the people here in Shohoku? Shaking her head, she proceeded to the first year building to grab her books in her locker.

When Megumi left, Aota looked at the application form and gasped. Kawasaki Hanamichi Megumi. No wonder she looked so familiar! She was the freshman almost everyone in school was talking about. In just a short time, she had become famous. Famous like… did he read her name right? Hanamichi? What is her relation to the infamous Hanamichi Sakuragi? Could she be, the model-like tall female that had a killer smile and intelligent personality related to him? He laughed in disbelief. Why are the pretty and drop-dead gorgeous girls always associated with an older brother or cousin that was beyond genetic comprehension?

He blushed at the thought of Haruko-chan. He still is trying to understand why she was the sister of Akagi Takenori, his rival and friend. Now, another enigma had walked into his life. She sure is pretty and gorgeous. And if she were related to the flame-haired basketball player, then she would be a great asset to the club. He knew very well the strength of Sakuragi, and if the Hanamichi blood is in her, he was very sure that she also had unbelievable strength and endurance. He smiled in satisfaction. When a door of opportunity closes on you, another door opens. And that door happened to be Sakuragi's blood relative.

Life sure is ironic. With the many members that joined his team, he was close to fulfilling his dream of bringing the Judo club of Shohoku to the National Championships. It wouldn't be like last year, where he would sit in the bleachers, looking jealously at the Shohoku basketball team win tournament after tournament – and qualify for the national championships. This time, things would be different. He had a fresh start and the new members looked promising. 'Just you wait, Akagi. I'm going to beat you just yet.'

* * * * * * *

Megumi met up with Yuki in the first year building. Both were getting their books out of their lockers for their next class.

"Ey, Megumi. Have you joined any club yet?"

Megumi smiled, "The Judo club. I hope I get accepted."

"Of course you will. We won't have problems, because what they need are women on the team. On second thought, make that, more members on the team."

We? Megumi thought for a second. Then it dawned on her. "Sugoi! You really joined the Judo Club too?" Megumi was shaking Ikesawa in enthusiasm.

"Augh!" Yuki forced out a laugh despite her being rattled by Megumi. "Uh huh. I've been taking Judo since I was little."

"So have I! Wow! This is so great! At least I know one person in the club, besides Aota sempai. To tell you the truth, he kinda creeps me out."

"Really? He seemed pretty nice to me. In fact, he was, should I say, "overjoyed" to have a woman in the club."

"Men." Megumi shook her head. "Ey, since we're heading in the same direction, why don't we grab a bite to eat in the cafeteria. I'm famished."

"Yeah. I haven't had a decent lunch. I actually hate the food in the cafeteria. So, I made my own lunch." Yuki held out a small bento plastic container, neatly wrapped in some floral cloth. Since I'm in a good mood now, I'll share some with you if you don't fancy the food in the cafeteria."

"HA HA. Don't worry. I'm sort of used to cafeteria food." Megumi slammed her locker shut.

The cafeteria line was amazingly short this time. While Yuki went on ahead to find a table for them, Megumi looked at the food choices displayed in the cafeteria.

Hmm, the katsudon looks good, but the yakisoba looks good too. I also feel like getting soup. Maybe I'll take some beef ramen as well. Megumi thought for moment while in line. It only took a few moments to make her choice and pay for her lunch. Carrying her tray, she scanned the room for any sign of Yuki. She saw her waving on the table near the window and she made her way across.

Yuki grinned when Megumi set her tray down at the table. "My. Aren't we feeding an army today."

"Sorry. I didn't eat much for breakfast, because I was sort of nervous with the Judo club thingy." Megumi began devouring her meal of beef ramen and katsudon. Midway her lunch, she stopped when she saw a familiar face sitting alone in the far corner of the cafeteria. He was also getting annoyed with the looks the girls in the cafeteria were giving him.

"So, I was thinking… if he was going to apologize to me, he should have at least told me… Hey, are you listening?" Yuki squinted at Megumi who was lost in her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yuki. I didn't catch that last part you were saying."

"What's so interesting anyway?" Yuki whirled her head around to the direction Megumi was looking.

"Don't!" Megumi was about to reach out to Yuki, but it was too late. She saw WHO Megumi was obviously looking at.

"Oh dear. Not him. Not you too." Yuki shook her head.

Megumi blushed, "Don't get me wrong. It's not like that. I was just wondering. Is he always like that?"

Yuki turned to look at Megumi. "You mean, cold, heartless, snobbish, and aloof?"

Megumi looked at Yuki and smirked, "In a way, yes." Looking back at the quiet man eating his lunch, she asked Yuki, "He looks lonely."

"I think that he likes being that way." Yuki said with a wave of her hand. "I don't know why half of the girls in this school are so gaga over him."

"You will be, if you've seen him play."

"Believe me, I have..." Yuki was invited by one of her classmates to see the game of Shohoku vs. Ryonan. While most of her classmates were going crazy over Rukawa, she just sat back and yawned. She was most interested with Sendoh of the Ryonan team. She had to admit though, for her classmates' benefit that Rukawa is good-looking and a great basketball player.

"And…" Megumi motioned for her to go on.

"And, nothing more." Yuki sighed. "According to my friends in my former school, Rukawa has always been aloof and snobbish around women. All he has in his mind is basketball and the dream of being the number one player in the whole of Japan. I must admit though that if he keeps this up, he soon will be."

Megumi smiled in Rukawa's direction. "Yeah, I guess so. Academics-wise he's pretty far behind. All he does is sleep in class."

"What else is new? He sleeps almost every chance he gets." Yuki eyed the bag of Megumi. "What is that bottle of pills for?"

Megumi looked at her open bag. Her bottle of pills was sticking out for the whole world to see. "They're for my heart." She answered nonchantly.

"What? I didn't know you had heart problems." Yuki said aloud. Loud enough for half of the cafeteria to hear. Some of the students looked at their direction, including Rukawa.

Megumi smiled weakly and looked at her half eaten Katsudon. She suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore. Now half of the school will be talking about Megumi having "heart problems." And the worse part about it is the whole phrase had a double meaning. Yuki looked apologetic.

"Yo, Megumi-chan!" Megumi jumped when someone gently slapped her back and out of her thoughts. Whirling around she breathed in relief. "Oniichan!"

Sakuragi sat beside Megumi and looked at her half eaten Katsudon. Megumi took the hint and pushed it towards him. "You can have it, I'm full." Sakuragi mouthed his thanks and ate happily. Yuki looked amusingly at the both of them.

"Oniichan, this is Ikesawa, Yuki, my classmate and friend." Megumi shook her head at Sakuragi.

"Yo." Sakuragi saluted at Yuki.

"Sakuragi-kun is actually my cousin. Calling him oniichan is sort of from an old habit I've had since we were little." Megumi playfully punched Sakuragi. Looking up at her cousin, she asked, "So, how was your practice today?"

"Hah." Sakuragi paused for effect and lowered his voice, "I showed them again what a tensai I really am."

Megumi and Yuki sweatdropped.

Sakuragi had this silly smile on his face while telling them how he made 3 free throw shots, 10 rebounds, and 5 dunk shots while on practice. "Ha! Unlike kitsune," he looked at Rukawa who was looking at him weirdly, "I'm a tensai in the court!" He stood up to the surprise and embarrassment of Megumi and pointed at Rukawa, "Rukawa, mark my words! I will beat you!"

Megumi looked at Rukawa who stood up from his table and walked towards Sakuragi. The whole cafeteria suddenly became silent, watching the whole scene.

"Yare-yare," Yuki looked at Megumi helplessly.

Megumi tugged on the shirt of Sakuragi, "Oniichan, please don't start a fight here." Sakuragi was focused on Rukawa. He clenched his fist, waiting for Rukawa to make his move.

Rukawa paused in his tracks for a moment and looked at Megumi who was holding Sakuragi's arm. Sighing, he passed Sakuragi mumbling, "Who cares?"

"Grrr. Did you say something kitsune?" Sakuragi turned to Rukawa. He removed the tight grip Megumi had on his arm.

"Do-ahou." Rukawa continued to walk out of the cafeteria.

Yuki and Megumi breathed a sigh of relief when Sakuragi sat back down. He crossed his arms in his chest and closed his eyes.

"Oniichan." Megumi began.

"Sorry about that, Megumi-kun." Sakuragi patted her arm and stood up. "I have to get back to the gym, because we have another practice session. Ja."

Yuki waited until Sakuragi was out of earshot. She looked at Megumi, "And there's the story behind Sakuragi and Rukawa's rivalry.

"I didn't know that it was that bad." Megumi covered her mouth in shock.

"It's a long story. I'll tell it to you someday. Or better yet, let your cousin tell it to you."

"I doubt if he'll tell me everything." Megumi sighed. "All I know is there's this love triangle between Sakuragi, Haruko, and Rukawa."

"That's partly the reason why. I think that you'll figure it out when the time comes." Yuki stood up from her seat. "We'd better hurry, or we'll be late for class."

* * * * * * *

Baka, oniichan. Megumi buried her face in her pillow later that night. She brought up the subject about Rukawa to Sakuragi and she was met with much resistance. All he kept saying was 'I will beat that kitsune.' She couldn't even let him explain how he got into this predicament with Haruko sempai and Rukawa. Moreover, she was beginning to find it silly whenever Sakuragi would remind her not to associate with the likes of Rukawa and to avoid him at all costs. She was intrigued with Kaede Rukawa ever since he almost ran her over his bike. It was not only his personality, but his name as well. Until now, she felt that she knew that name from somewhere, but she couldn't figure out where. She even asked Igor about the name Rukawa in passing, but he had no recollection of the name whatsoever.

Getting up from her bed, she looked out of her window. The sky was as black as velvet, lit with numerous dots. She lost herself gazing and reminiscing of old times. When she was four years old, she used to go stargazing with Sakuragi. They would try to connect each star and see if they could form a picture. Of course, they conjured silly pictures, but it didn't matter to them. It was one way to kill time and a cheap way to have fun. Things have changed since then. Was it because their lives became busier? Somehow, she missed all those times where she didn't have a care in the world and life was much simpler. And there's the part where she wished she could have had a normal childhood – playing games, playing the sport she always loved. Her basketball coach in the States told her that she could have been a great basketball player if it weren't for her condition. She lacked stamina and that was what pained her. Her mind told her to go on, but her body wouldn't cooperate. It frustrated her every time she played the sport and ever since, she decided to avoid anything related to her playing basketball. Whenever her friends would invite her to shot hoops, she would think of excuses to refuse. So she would just sit and watch game after game, wishing that it were her on the court instead of them. And since she belonged in an influential family, she had the opportunity to meet a couple of legendary NBA players.

'Is that why you joined the Judo club?' A voice in her head asked her. She thought, 'Maybe I'm too afraid to face my dream… to make it a reality. She loved the martial arts, but she loved basketball more. 'You could be great, you know,' the voice continued. 'Don't be afraid to tread on unchartered paths…'

A knock on the door silenced her thoughts.

"It's open." Megumi rose up from where she was. Sakuragi peeped inside. Megumi frowned. "I thought you didn't want to talk."

"Megumi-chan," Sakuragi began. He stepped inside the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nani?" She sat beside him.

Sakuragi looked at her. She was like a younger sister to him. He never felt more protective in his whole life. Maybe this is the feeling whenever Gori was with Haruko-chan. "Gomen ne, Megumi-chan. I didn't mean to cut you off like that awhile ago."

"It's alright, oniichan." Megumi looked at the window overlooking the ocean. Ocean waters glistened in the light of the full moon. "Ne, oniichan. Do you remember building sand castles when we were little?"

Sakuragi laughed. "You mean, the time when I looked away for a moment and suddenly you disappeared."

"Uh huh, and you went hysterical, because you thought I drowned or something." Megumi smiled in memory.

"You were small… and skinny enough to be washed away by the tide!" Sakuragi laughed out loud.

"Oniichan!" Megumi playfully pushed Sakuragi out of the bed.

"Ow." Sakuragi stood up from the bed. With his face growing serious, he said to Megumi, "Rukawa is my rival. And I made a vow to myself to surpass him. You're a smart girl, Megumi. You'll figure it out soon."

"Oniichan." Megumi responded.

As he was about to leave her room, he added, "Rukawa is antisocial and always will be. That's the way he is."

'What was that all about?' Megumi pulled her covers and breathed deeply. 'Oniichan, you're wrong.' She closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * * * * * *

A week passed and the results for the Judo Club members have been posted in the first, second, third, and fourth year bulletin boards. Megumi knew that she had no problems being chosen, because the club needed girl members. She didn't bother to look at the bulletin board and she didn't want to make a big deal out of it. However, she could avoid that during her English class, her sempais were congratulating her.

"Megumi-kun, omedetto!" a guy classmate, who was part of the Judo club happily shook her hand.

"Domo." Megumi returned his smile. She didn't notice a pair of blue eyes in the back of the classroom staring at her.

Rukawa yawned and scratched his head. What the hell was going on? Why is the class suddenly so noisy? Looking forward, he saw the tall girl with the auburn brown hair being congratulated by everyone because of… Eh? Making it in the Judo Club? He shook his head. She sure is wasting her time. With that do-ahou Aota as her captain, the club won't go anywhere. With that thought in mind, he shrugged, 'Whatever,' and went back to his nap.

Megumi sat on her chair after being greeted and congratulated by a couple of her sempais. She had a Judo meeting to attend to today, so that meant that she would be going home a little later than Sakuragi. Her eye caught a raven-haired fellow breathing steadily in his desk. 'Sleeping again.' She thought bemused. I wonder what would happen if someone woke him up… a girl for instance. She laughed to herself at the time he almost threw the teacher out of the window because he was hitting him with a paper fan. 'Some things never change.' She began looking through her notes and thoughts of Rukawa drifted off.

The meeting in the Judo Club was short and brief. All of the students that signed up were accepted in the team. All they had to do was introduce themselves and share a little bit of their background in Judo and answer some questions by the team captain. When all was said and done, the new members flocked out of the Judo room.

"Hmm. You're right. They did really need members." Megumi grinned at Yuki.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you weren't excited enough to look in the bulletin board for the results."

"What for? You said yourself that we 'didn't have problems, because they needed women on the team." Megumi mimicked Yuki's voice, which made Yuki laugh.

"Ey, Megumi, I have to head home. Got tons of homework to do. I'll see you this coming Friday in the Judo club, okay? We'll finally have our first practice session. I can't wait to see what you've got!"

"Ja!" Megumi said with a wave of her hand. She headed for the gym to check up whether Sakuragi was still practicing. She didn't forget, that Shohoku had a practice game with Ryonan this week. Since it was held on a Saturday, she didn't worry about missing out on schoolwork. On her way to the gym she heard voices calling her name.

"Megumi-chan!" She whirled around to see four grinning faces running up to meet her.

"Yohei-tachi! What are you doing here?"

"If you're looking for Sakuragi, he's not in the gym right now." Nozomi began.

"Practice ended early today." Yohei explained. "I guess it's because Gori didn't want to wear them all out before the practice game."

"We'll walk you home. Actually, Sakuragi asked us to accompany you." Yuji blushed.

"Correction. He somehow trusts us to escort her home." Noma grinned at Yuji.

Megumi smiled at their blushing faces. "Sure. Thanks for the trouble."

"Oh, believe me, you're no trouble at all." Yohei laughed as he scratched his head.

On the way to the train station, Yohei and the rest of the Sakuragi no guntai abruptly stopped. Megumi, who was busy admiring the seaside scenery, was jolted from her thoughts when she bumped into them. "Nani?" She looked straight ahead to see four tough looking men with the look on their faces that spelled trouble.

Yohei whispered to Megumi, "You'd better stand back. This might become unpleasant for you."

"Yeah, we promised Sakuragi that we wouldn't let anything happen to you." Nozomi eyed the four men. One of the four men who happened to be their leader stepped forward. He looked at Megumi.

"Eh? Is that Sakuragi? Did he turn transvestite or something?"

"She's too pretty to be Sakuragi, though." The rest of the three began laughing.

"Have you turned into sissies and decided a man as a leader was too much?" A thin man who lacked a front tooth cackled. "Where's Hanamichi, anyway?" He had a pointy nose, shaggy brown hair, and needed a good shave in his chin, badly. He reminded Megumi of a crossbreed between and hag and a frog. He held up a chain in both of his hands.

Yohei looked at them and said calmly, "Bakero. We're kind of in a hurry, so what do you want, Masashi?"

"Oh nothing." Masashi moved forward. He was about Megumi's height, just a few centimeters taller. He had a bulky build, black hair, with tan skin. "I just want you guys to pay for what you did to our leader."

Noma looked mockingly at them, "Naze? We just taught him that red means stop and green means go. He passed a red light, so the inevitable happened."

"How dare you make fun of that!" The guy with the chain advanced forward to them, to Megumi's alarm. Not wanting a fight, she immediately stepped forward and held out her hands.

"Please." Megumi pleaded with the men. "We don't want any trouble. Whatever my cousin did to your, um, leader, well, he's sorry for it. Please leave us be."

"NANI?!" The four men said with their mouths wide open. Who would have thought that this gorgeous gal was the red-haired monkey's cousin?

Masashi shook his head and laughed. "Sorry does not cut it, woman."

Nozomi tapped the shoulder of Megumi, "Um, you're not helping."

Megumi looked at Nozomi and the rest with the eyes familiar to the ones Sakuragi gave to his enemies. Looking at the four men who were surprised at the change of her expression, she spoke to them dangerously, "I'm asking you nicely once again. Leave."

Masashi began laughing out loud, "You sure are pretty when you're angry like that. But you're pretty stupid too. You see, me and my friends…" he gestured to his gang beside him, "don't really care about who we beat up. And since you're looking so tough, why don't we start with you? And then, we could have some fun. You're pretty much my size, I think." He licked his lips and laughed nastily along with his gang.

Megumi just stood her ground, not showing any emotion. She handed her bag to Yohei, who was telling her to stay out of it. But with the Hanamichi blood boiling in her veins, Megumi had one thing in mind and was oblivious to the rest of the world. She wanted their blood and they could see it in her eyes.

Masashi was surprised that she didn't even fidget or make a move, so he looked at his thin friend and said, "Ey, you seem like a fair challenge to this 'delicate' creature. You take her on."

The thin guy cackled and shrugged, "Guys, this is really really embarrassing." He grabbed his chain and prepared to attack Megumi. "But, if you insist." Out of the blue and to the horror of Yohei and the gang, he dashed to Megumi.

But Megumi was not unaware of his attack. From the moment he stepped forward, she had been concentrating and watching his every move – every muscle twitch and change in his breathing. Her training in the martial arts taught her that. When he was near her range, she delivered a swift foot sweep, which tripped him, and he ended up with his face flat on the ground. Megumi grabbed his chain and began whirling it in her hands – a motion of complicated twists and twirls. She dared for the rest of the three who were still standing to attack. Blinded with rage and shock, Masashi made a fist and charged at Megumi. But Megumi was too fast for him. She threw the chain in his legs, which tripped him. As he fell, she bent down and delivered a hard punch in his gut. Masashi, to the surprise of the rest was immediately knocked out. Megumi pinned Masashi to the ground, "Do you yield?" Masashi didn't answer. A thin trail of blood was trickling down in the corner of his mouth.

"Do you yield?" Megumi asked once more.

"Yes. Let go… please." Masashi coughed out. Megumi left him to slump on the ground. She turned to Yohei and motioned for them to be on their way. Yohei and the rest of the Sakuragi no guntai had their mouths wide open the whole time. When they reached the train station, Yohei was the first to gather his thoughts and laugh nervously.

"I guess you're not a Hanamichi for nothing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Megumi looked at Yohei who raised both of his hands and smiled weakly.

"What he means is that you fight good. I've never seen anyone beat up those men… cleanly. I mean, look at you… no scratch at all." Noma looked at Megumi admiringly.

Megumi blushed. "So sorry you had to see that. I guess that I'm terrible when provoked."

"Nah. You were great. I think that you even fight better than Sakuragi." Yohei placed a hand in Megumi's shoulder. "Who would have guessed that a model-like, drop dead gorgeous woman like you could be such a killer." Yohei grinned.

Megumi pouted. Looking at a distance, she spotted the train nearing the station. "Argh. Stop with the puns already. It's not funny. Promise me one thing you guys." She looked at the intent faces of the Sakuragi no guntai. "Please keep this to yourselves. I trust you won't tell anybody, not even oniichan what happened today." She sighed as she waited for the train to roll to a full stop.

No one spoke a word on the rest of the trip back home.

* * * * * * *

The first day of Judo training finally came. Megumi and the rest of the team were asked to bring their own uniforms, for the Shohoku Judo uniforms are not available yet. It will be given to them a week before their first tournament. Megumi looked at her belt, black, which meant she was an expert in her skills. The rest wore white, blue, and brown. She saw Yuki and she wore a brown belt – a step lower than she was. 'Not bad,' she thought to herself. After their briefing on their tournaments and competitions that they are about to participate in, Aota didn't waste time to see what the members could do. He asked them to spar with one another. Unfortunately, no girl wanted to spar with Megumi – because of her height and for the fact that a rumor spread in school that she beat up four guys.

'I swear.' Megumi gritted her teeth. 'I'm going to give it to those guys.' She sat down on one of the benches and stretched her long legs. She watched as the rest sparred with their teammates. 'What am I doing here anyway? I should be up there sparring with them.'

"Ahem." Megumi looked up to see Aota eyeing her thoughtfully. "If the rumors were true that you beat up four guys, then you should spar with me."

Souna. Megumi wanted to cry. It had been only two weeks, and she now had the reputation of beating up guys. Not exactly the kind of image she wanted to project to the whole school. Now even the fourth year people knew about it. She could hear them talking now, "Oh, it's because she's the cousin of Hanamichi.", "No wonder she's like that.", "I thought she was different from Sakuragi." Megumi stopped from her tracks and spoke, "That's not what happened."

Aota turned to Megumi and said, "It doesn't matter. You just proved that what I was thinking about you is true."

Megumi looked at him puzzlingly. "That what?"

"You're strong, agile, and a good fighter." Aota smiled. "We need members like you on the team. Come on, show me what you've got." He put on a defensive stance and waited for Megumi to make her move. Megumi hesitated for a while and charged. She planned to lock him in her grip and flip him over, which failed, because she found herself pinned between his legs.

Aota stood up and helped her to her feet. Megumi looked away, "Not much of a fighter as you thought I am, eh?"

"What did you do wrong?" Aota patiently asked her. "I know you know the answer."

"I hesitated…" Megumi thought for a moment and continued, "And I wasn't thinking of your counter-move."

Aota nodded his head, "You weren't concentrating. Remember, the first one who loses himself will be defeated." He looked at the other members who were enjoying the sparring session between him and Megumi. He bellowed at them, "What are you all looking at? Didn't I tell you to spar with each other?" The rest of the members stood stiffly, said their apologies, and turned to their partners to continue their sparring. Turning to Megumi, he said, "Shall we try again? This time, you take the defensive."

Megumi nodded her head. She prepared herself for his offense. With her training in the martial arts, she knew the basics and probably was more advanced than the rest of the members on the team. She wanted to know how good Aota was, and from what he was showing her, she knew that it wasn't his 100% effort yet. But, what she wondered until now was how Sakuragi beat him in a challenge. She snapped out of her thoughts in time to see a movement in the arms of Aota. What she didn't notice was how Aota swiftly used his hands to lock her arms and throw her over his shoulder. She hit the mat loudly, and rolled to her side. She slammed the mat with her hand twice before getting up. 'Damn it.' What was with her today? She could have countered that move easily.

Megumi looked at Aota who scratched his head, "I noticed that you have fast recovery and you could sense when your opponent is going to attack. But why were you looking in my arms only?"

"Gomen ne, sempai. I got lost in my thoughts how oniichan beat you when you're obviously good in Judo."

Aota blushed and for a minute was sort of fuming for having to answer that question. His anger soon vanished when he saw two pairs of innocent-looking eyes staring at him. "Megumi-chan. When Sakuragi and I… sparred… he didn't have the rules of Judo in mind."

Megumi gasped. "Masaka. You mean…"

Aota nodded and woefully told her, "*SOB* He gave me a head butt!"

Megumi had to keep herself from laughing out loud. That certainly was Sakuragi. She placed a hand on her arm because she suddenly noticed that it was aching. Aota decided to give her a break and asked her to be more concentrated the next time they spar. He added that she had a lot of talent in her and he would very much like to see it in action in the days to come.

The practice session ended late in the afternoon, and Megumi saw the Sakuragi no guntai peeping at the front door of the dojo. 'Those guys.' Megumi fumed. Carrying her gym bag, she walked up to them, still in her judo uniform and prepared to blast them to kingdom come.

Yohei held up his hands, "Megumi. I swear. We never told anyone. You have to believe us."

Megumi looked at the innocent faces of the gang and sighed. "It doesn't matter. Now, the whole school is afraid of me."

"You're exaggerating," Noma patted her back. Let's just say that the bullies in school would think twice before messing with you." 'Or us.' He added silently.

Megumi rolled her eyes. "So, why are you here? Did oniichan ask you to escort me home again?"

Yohei shook his head and Megumi blushed, "Hanamichi forgot something in the gym. I think it's his smelly jersey. He asked us to pick it up."

"It's really a hassle, because we have something to do right now," Yuji frowned.

Megumi waved her hand at them. "Don't bother. I'm heading to that direction anyway. I'll get his 'smelly' jersey for you guys. Ja!" With a wave of her hand, she proceeded to the direction of the basketball gym.

When Megumi was out of earshot, Yohei said to the rest, "She's really nice, you know."

"And deadly." Yuji added.

"Too bad she's Sakuragi's beloved cousin." Nozomi puffed out his already fat cheeks.

"Yeah." Yohei, Yuji, and Noma chorused.

Megumi retied her ponytail as she walked to the gym. Her arm hurt a little. Aota must have tossed her too hard. But then, she knew that a pain like that would soon fade away. All she needed was a hot, relaxing bath when she gets home. 'I hope I'll be able to find his jersey in the gym.' She thought. As she was getting closer to her destination, she noticed that the lights in the gym were still turned on. She also heard a ball bouncing in the gym and the shuffling of sneakers. She checked her watch. It's almost 7 in the evening. 'Why are they practicing this late? Shouldn't they be resting for the game tomorrow with Ryonan?'

Entering the gym, she paused for a moment to see the sole user of the gym – her raven-haired classmate, shooting some hoops and moving in the court as if he were fighting with an imaginary opponent. 'My, isn't he dedicated to the sport.' She had to admit that he really looked amazing in the court. He is totally a different person when he plays basketball. She could see the determined expression in his face with every shot he made. Since he seemed oblivious that she was there, she started to look for the jersey of her cousin. 'Oniichan no baka. Where could he have left it?' She prayed to Kami that he didn't leave it in the men's locker room, or else, she'll be put in an embarrassing position to ask snob-boy to get it for her. She laughed at the thought. 'As if he would do any favors for me.' To her relief, she spotted the jersey in one of the benches on the side of the court. She jogged to retrieve it.

'Yeech.' She made a face. Smelly is an understatement. The jersey was soaked with sweat and it was an icky feeling to be holding it in her hand, so what she did was gingerly pick it up with her thumb and forefinger. She placed it in the side pocket of her gym bag – away from her clothes. As she was finished with her task, she looked up in surprise when she felt something roll to her feet. She looked on the floor. A basketball. She picked it up and remembered how it felt like running in the court without a care in the world and the exhilarating feeling of putting the ball through the hoop. Snapping out of her thoughts she looked up and saw the raven-haired ace player looking at her. Holding the ball in one hand, she threw the ball to his direction… somewhat similar to the fast passes Sakuragi made on the court.

Rukawa caught the ball in surprise. Looking at the tall girl who made such a powerful pass, he recognized her as his classmate in English. What was she doing here, anyway? Bouncing the ball, he studied her form. Tall, slim, and nice build. She could pass for a model. She didn't annoy him that much, because she wasn't idiotically gawking at his play. She somewhat had the attitude of Ayako-sempai, the only girl whom he's openly friendly to. Her passing style was very much like Sakuragi. He had this feeling that she knew how to play basketball and could be good in the court. But, what was she doing in the Judo club? So many questions… He eyed her kata. A black-belter.

When Megumi reached the door of the gym, she thought she heard Rukawa call her attention, with a soft, but audible "Oy." Whirling around she looked at him, wondering what he wanted. 'Eh? I must be hearing things…' As she was about to turn around, thinking she had gone nuts, he spoke.

"Nice pass."

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just had to make them meet! ^_^. Tell me what you think and please review! Thanks again!_


	6. The Plot Thickens

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The Plot Thickens

Megumi yawned on the bleachers at the scene before her. The Shohoku team was doing warm-ups on the floor. While everyone looked sort of tense, she whistled a tune and tapped her foot, waiting somewhat impatiently for the Ryonan team to arrive. Earlier that morning, she was awakened by an enthusiastic and crazed oniichan, as well as the insufferable sunrays when Sakuragi pulled up the blinds. She knew that Sakuragi was excited to have a practice game with the Ryonan team, but not THAT excited. He had been talking about it all week. Also, he kept mentioning about Ryonan's ace player, Sendoh. 'Another of his rivals, go figure.' Megumi rolled her eyes. Nevertheless, it should be exciting to see her oniichan in action on the court. The team began doing their stretching exercises, led by Akagi, aka. Gori. Her gaze trailed off to the tall Shohoku ace-player stretching his legs and arms. Beside her, a blushing Haruko was wishing Rukawa "Ganbatte." Haruko-sempai had been telling her to come to the practice game because she wanted her to see how Rukawa played. He began jogging around the court, with the usual cheer of the team, "Shohoku….Fight!"

It was odd that he spoke to her out of the blue. In fact, she found it very odd that she lost her voice and just nodded a thanks in return for his comment on her ball passing yesterday. 'I must have looked like an idiot in front of him. It took me a while to find my voice.' His eyes… they didn't seem cold to her at that time… almost… questioning… 'About what?' She thought aloud.

"Huh?" Haruko turned to Megumi. "Were you asking me something?"

"Iie." Megumi laughed nervously and waved her hands at Haruko. "Sorry. I'm just sleepy."

"Excited to see the game that you weren't able to sleep, I bet." Haruko smiled in return.

"Um, not exactly," Megumi began, but Haruko averted her eyes from her and waved. Megumi shifted in her seat and smiled when the Sakuragi no guntai took their respective seats beside her.

"I was afraid we wouldn't make it in time." Nozomi stretched his arms. Scolding Yohei, "If only your scooter weren't that slow. Geez! Even a kid in a bike runs faster."

"Baaaka." Chuichiro bopped Nozomi on the head. "The scooter is perfectly fine, BUT it wasn't designed to carry 2 guys and an obese, food-crazy, sweaty, 4-eyed abomination." On their seats, Yohei, Yuji, and Megumi were nodding their heads.

"NANDATO?!" Nozomi stood up from his seat. "Say that again, will you?"

Haruko stepped in between Chuichiro and Nozomi, "Guys, the game is about to start. The Ryonan team is here. The last thing we want is a fight."

Megumi called the attention of Haruko, "Who's that tall guy with the weird hair?"

"Which one?" Haruko giggled. It was true. Most of the Ryonan guys had a "unique" hairstyle.

"Oh, nevermind." At the back of his varsity jacket was written in white, the name, 'Sendoh.' Megumi asked Haruko, who took her seat in anticipation, "How good is Sendoh?"

Haruko answered, "He's good enough to rival the best in Kanagawa." Blushing, she added softly, "They say that only Rukawa can provide a challenge to Sendoh." When she saw Megumi frown, she smiled sheepishly, "And your oniichan has shown some guts against Sendoh as well. You should have seen him in our practice game with the combined team of Ryonan and Shoyo. I was so impressed, I couldn't stop jumping with glee."

Megumi grinned. Below her, Ryonan and the Shohoku's starting players were taking their positions in the center. She suddenly felt the rush of excitement flow through her. Seeing her oniichan as part of the starting five brought certain pride and a hidden thrill in her heart. As the whistle signaled the start of the game, she could only imagine what it would be like to be on the court once more.

* * * * * * *

"YAA!" Megumi threw her sparring partner over her shoulder. Rubbing her hands, she helped her sparring partner to her feet. She didn't mean to throw her down that hard. Was it because of pent up frustration? "Are you okay? I hope I didn't break anything."

"No, it's all good here," Her sparring partner rotated her arms, legs and head, then smiled. "I should have been more careful, anyway. Ey, the captain is calling your attention." True enough, Aota was signaling her to approach him.

"Hai, sempai." Megumi jogged to where Aota was.

"Megumi-chan. You're improving very much in terms of concentration." Aota commended her.

"Well, it was because of the game last Saturday…"

"You mean the Shohoku vs. Ryonan game?" Aota raised an eyebrow knowingly.

"Um, yeah, how did you…"

"I was there. I visited in the last half of the game. I wanted to see how Akagi was."

"Sou ka." Megumi nodded her head. She recalled that Aota and Akagi were friends as well as rivals. "It's too bad that Shohoku lost by a point." When Ryonan defeated Shohoku, it made Megumi see Judo in a different light. She wanted to bring the Shohoku Judo team to victory… to the Nationals. That was the dream that is shared by both her and her teammates.

"I sense a pattern here." Aota rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "The last time they had a practice game with Ryonan, they lost by a point too. And it was your cousin's first game, as well. It must be traumatizing for him to know nothing about basketball, play the game, then lose."

"I won't put it that way though. But one thing's for sure. Shohoku has to work a lot harder, because the Ryonan team has become stronger over the summer."

Aota placed a hand on Megumi's shoulder, "Speaking of working harder, we have to train an extra hour today. The tournament is fast approaching."

The training went pretty well. Megumi learned some new techniques, c/o Aota-sempai. She had to admit that for a cheeky fellow, he was pretty okay. He showed a lot of skill and talent, as well as team spirit. He truly was a fitting captain for the Judo team. Now she could see why Akagi and Aota were rival-friends. Though she hasn't personally gotten acquainted that much with Akagi, she was sure that he also showed the same traits Aota possessed in terms of skill and leadership. She could see it during Shohoku's game with Ryonan. Akagi-sempai possessed a unique power in the court and was a force to be reckoned with. He is lucky to have talented teammates that he could count on and understood the situation in a game. Megumi reflected on her own Judo teammates. Most of the members are hard working and promising.

It was late in the afternoon when the training ended. They have been practicing since lunchtime. She knew that Sakuragi was still working a sweat in the gym, and she still had a lot of time to kill, so she decided to rest and lie down below the row of cherry blossoms beside the school. She discovered not so long ago this solitary spot where she could relax, sleep, or sort out her thoughts, when she was walking home from school. It was still summer and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. She loved the soft falling petals that would find their way on her hair and uniform. She didn't bother to change out of her Judo uniform, because she would be heading home in a while. When she saw the sun slowly setting behind fiery clouds, she decided to head for the basketball gym, perchance she would catch her oniichan still practicing.

When she reached the gym, the Shohoku team was assembled together and Coach Anzai just finished whatever he was saying to all of them. She made it in time to hear the team shout, "Shohoku fight!" She waved at Haruko who was in the doorway at the other end of the gym. Haruko waved back and pointed at Sakuragi who had his hands on his hips. Megumi grinned at her oniichan who obviously didn't look that happy. Behind him was Rukawa who was wondering what suddenly made Sakuragi so serious all of a sudden. And behind Rukawa were Mitsui and Ryota, calling the attention of Sakuragi with some nervous tone. When Sakuragi turned to them, he suddenly was overcome by a tall, angry Akagi who bopped him on the head. Megumi sweatdropped.

"Kono baka." Akagi put on his scary face, which looked like a gorilla on a mad rampage. "Your mind was somewhere during our practice that you foul up the shots and now you don't even pay attention to what Coach Anzai was saying."

When Akagi left Sakuragi to rub his head, Megumi slowly approached, "Daijoubu, oniichan? Yikes, that had to hurt."

Sakuragi had 'DUH' written over his face. Growing serious he noticed that Megumi had petals of cherry blossoms on different areas of her judo uniform. "Where have you been? I've sent Yohei and the gang to look for you when you didn't show up after your training."

"Gomen, oniichan. I sort of got sidetracked." Megumi grinned when Sakuragi lightly bopped her on the head.

Rukawa picked a petal on the gym floor. He looked at Megumi, "You're shedding and messing up the floor."

Megumi bowed her head apologetically, "Gomen, sempai. I was sort of in a hurry to get to oniichan, I didn't notice that I was covered with…" She looked up to hear Rukawa 'Hmph,' and walk away.

"'Yaro, kitsune! How dare you talk like that to my cousin!" Sakuragi raised his fist in the air as he charged Rukawa. He pounced on Rukawa and began punching him. "Take it back, take it back," Sakuragi angrily said.

"Yamero, Sakuragi," Haruko intervened before the fight got any worse than it already is. Sakuragi had the sense to get off a lightly beaten-up Rukawa. He wondered why Rukawa didn't retaliate, because usually, he would always expect a good fist out of him. He turned toward Megumi and immediately was sorry for his present behavior. Megumi's eyes were wide and she had her hands on her mouth. Rukawa brushed himself and wiped his mouth.

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Megumi began, but Kogure placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring face. Watching Rukawa walk away, she continued, "And I hope I didn't upset him."

Mitsui laughed, "Don't worry Megumi-chan. He's always like that. I bet that he doesn't mind at all. Don't feel bad. A sad face does not suit you." He winked.

"Mitsui-sempai…" Megumi blushed.

Sakuragi walked in between them and said, "Who cares what that baka thinks." Glaring at Mitsui, he placed a protective arm over her cousin, "And stop flirting with my cousin."

"Why you…" Mitsui began edging towards Sakuragi, but was held back by Kogure.

Holding up a red-faced Mitsui by both arms, Kogure said, "Okay guys, one fight is enough for today. Let's all just clean up and go home."

When Sakuragi turned to tell Megumi to wait, he saw her heading for the door already.

When Megumi was outside of the gym, she brushed herself free of the petals. She sighed. The high school gate was just near. 'Maybe I should wait for oniichan there.' She seemed to cause trouble anywhere she went. Releasing her ponytail and letting her long locks fall over her shoulder, she felt a slight ache in her chest, but it wasn't that kind of pain that made her want to take a pill. It was a different kind of ache. She wondered what it was, because it felt like she was like sailing on unfamiliar territory, where she had no idea where to turn to. A gentle breeze blew, sending her hair to dance around her in graceful movements. She slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Rukawa. Why does he bother her so much? Besides the mystery of his identity, she didn't want to be in bad terms with him. A soft voice silenced her thoughts. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find Rukawa, standing beside her. 'How did he get here? I swear that he must have some feline blood in him.' Megumi inwardly smirked.

"Daijoubu ka?" Rukawa questioned her again. His eyes never wavered from her.

"Hai. Daijoubu." Megumi replied softly.

"I apologize for what I said awhile ago."

Megumi released her hand on her heart. Her eyes widened for a moment, unable to digest what was going on. Why is he apologizing to me all of a sudden? 'Daijoubu ka?' I should be the one asking him that question. It was the first time she saw Rukawa up close. She studied his features for a moment. Rukawa was as tall as Sakuragi. Her hands were itching to grab the brush in her bag and fix his stringy hair. His skin looked flushed – not his normal pale tone. His eyes was always serious, but she saw them soften, seemingly worried. There was something in his eyes that made her blush and look away. She suddenly felt light-headed. "Anoo… Please don't apologize. It's really my fault. I know how hard you guys work to clean the gym. So, please, really…" She stopped and noticed something in Rukawa's face, "Anoo… you have a bruise in your cheek." She inched a bit to have a closer look. "You should put some cold compress on it before it swells."

"Sou." Rukawa looked at Megumi's head and raised his hand. Megumi, thinking he was going to do something too close to comfort, was about to step backward. She stopped when Rukawa hand went just above her head. He gently pulled the petal from her hair and held it up for her to see. "You missed a spot."

"Hai." Megumi held out her hand and a blushing Rukawa placed the small pinkish white petal on her hand. She looked at the petal in her hand and softly said, "Arigato." When she looked up, Rukawa had his blue gym bag over his shoulder and was already walking away. That was when she also heard someone calling her name. She turned to where the voice was.

"You disappeared suddenly." Sakuragi jogged up to her. "We're done cleaning the gym, finally." He placed an arm over Megumi and said, "I hope that you don't feel bad with what Rukawa told you earlier."

"Iie, oniichan. All's well." Megumi smiled wholeheartedly.

Rukawa kicked a small rock on the ground. As he was about to leave Shohoku, he remembered that he had to get his bike on the racks. Cursing silently for being absent-minded, he made his way back to the entrance of the school in time to see Megumi step out of the gym and brush herself. He was a bit mesmerized at the moment when she freed her hair from her ponytail and when she closed her eyes as the cool breeze blew by. The sun was at that angle where the sky would have a play of colors – bright fiery red and orange hues. It made him see Megumi in a different light… not the girl he knew that had an overprotective baka of a cousin, and not the girl he heard beat up four gang members. Megumi. Tall, long, silky auburn-brown hair… beautiful… mysterious… Why did he suddenly have the urge to approach her and apologize for what he did? And when that did happen, he was amazed that his heart was suddenly beating so fast that he had to turn away from her.

As he rode home from school, he looked at his hand, and images played back in his mind about the feeling of her smooth, soft hair in between his fingertips. He was so caught up thinking about what was going on with him that he didn't notice his bike was going off track. Rukawa literally crashed back to reality when the front wheel of his bike caught in one of the bumpers of the cars parked on the side of the road. Dusting himself from the fall and inspecting what was left of his front wheel, he sighed, 'Souna. I should stop daydreaming and dozing when I'm on the road.' Scratching his head, he picked up his bike and decided to walk, 'Kuso. I don't even remember how many times I had my bike fixed, nor the number of times I crashed into someone.'

When he finally got home, he was greeted by guards at the gate and the butler by the door.

'Crashed another bike again, Rukawa-sama?' The old butler eyed his bike amusingly.

"Hai. Don't wait up. I'll let myself in shortly."

"Very good sir. And oh, Rukawa-sama," He looked closely at Rukawa's appearance. "We have to dress those bruises and that cut below your chin."

Rukawa nodded in reply. Taking a left, he walked to the bike shed. Laying the bike outside, he stretched his sore muscles. He was too tired and bruised to open the shed, even if it took a few button pushes on the electronic pad. Besides, he was going to have it fixed anyway, so why bother? Leaning against the shed, he looked up at the sky, which was dotted with numerous stars. Why did Kawasaki Megumi bother him so much? He never experienced lingering thoughts of a girl before. Why now? He wanted answers, before it drove him crazy. And the name Kawasaki was so familiar to him, besides the common knowledge that it is a popular name in the business industry. It was familiar in the sense that he met someone named Kawasaki in the past, but he couldn't remember when, where, or how he came across that name. He suddenly was enlightened with an idea. 'Kuso. Why didn't I think of this before? I'm sure he's got answers.' He immediately jogged back inside the house.

* * * * * * *

"Kaasan, otousan!" Megumi ran to where her parents were. Their flight to Japan was yesterday and they arrived just today. Megumi and Sakuragi went home in time to see them coming out of the limousine and Igor carrying their luggage inside the estate.

"Megumi!" Kawasaki Sumire extended her arms to hug her daughter. "I missed you so much. How are you doing in Shohoku so far?"

Sakuragi hugged both his obasan and ojisan. "Megumi's doing great in school. Did she tell you that she's taking accelerated English?"

Kawasaki Ichiro patted Sakuragi's back, "Yes she did, over the phone. My goodness, you've grown so tall! The last time I saw you, you were this short." He brought his hand right down to his stomach and laughed. "I knew that you were going to grow up to be a fine young man."

Sakuragi blushed and laughed awkwardly, "Soo desu ka?"

"Sou yo," Sumire-san smiled at him. "Well, shall we go in then? We have so much to talk about and so much catching up to do!"

Dinner was extra special this time, because of the arrival of Megumi's father and mother. Sakuragi, in between mouthfuls of steak and mashed potatoes was telling them about how he coped after his father's death, his basketball team, as well as his school. Everyone was amused with the way Sakuragi told his tale – because he did have this animated charm in him that he possessed even when he was little.

"Kanojo wa?" Ichiro-san asked Sakuragi, amused.

Sakuragi blushed, "Anoo…"

Megumi interrupted him, "Actually, tousan, Sakuragi is really good friends with this girl… On second thought, they're really… mmph!"

Sakuragi placed a hand over Megumi and made the peace sign, "Ah, well, she's just a good friend, nothing special, really."

Sumire-san gave a knowing look at her husband and said to Sakuragi, "I hope that it goes well for the both of you."

Megumi was silently snickering. 'If only you knew mom the 'situation' oniichan is in right now. This is what you call a love triangle. And right before he met Haruko-sempai, about 50 girls turned him down (information, c/o the Sakuragi no guntai). How much more complicated could his life be?'

Sakuragi blushed some more and silently continued to devour his meal.

It was ten in the evening when Megumi approached his father in his den. He was sitting in his comfortable chair looking over some papers. When she saw him remove his glasses, she knocked on the door that was slightly ajar.

"Hai?" Ichiro-san said.

"It's me." Megumi entered the den slowly.

Ichiro-san looked at the grandfather clock at the far end of the den. "Why aren't you in bed yet? Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"I couldn't sleep." Megumi sat down in one of the chairs across her father.

"What's wrong, honey?" Ichiro-san placed his hand over Megumi's on the table. "What is troubling you?"

"It's nothing serious, really." Megumi began. "It's about this boy in school…

Ichiro-san stood up from his seat, "Did he do anything bad to you… I swear, I'll send my men to get him. Tell me, who is he?"

Megumi sweat-dropped. "It's not like that at all, tousan. Let me rephrase what I said." Megumi took a deep breath as her father sat back down. When he had calmed down, she asked, "Tousan, do you know anyone by the name Rukawa?

* * * * * * *

Rukawa Kaede looked at the large portrait of his mother, which was placed in the hallway of the house. It was a side-view painting of her sitting on a chair, with the fireplace just beside her. She wore a white night dress, which made her skin somewhat glow in the light of the fireplace. Her long, raven black hair was tied neatly in a bun and a few strands falling in the sides. She looked lovingly at her stomach, hands, elegantly placed over it, lips rosy and parted – as if she were softly speaking to the being inside of her.

"Do you know what she was saying during that time, Kaede?" Rukawa turned to where the voice was.

"Hai. You've said it so many times."

"Why the forlorn look, son?" Rukawa's father approached him. "Come, let's talk in the living room."

"Anoo…" Rukawa turned away from the portrait and followed his father. When they were comfortably sitting in the couch, Rukawa spoke. "It's about this girl in school."

Rukawa's father looked amusedly at his son. "I thought I'll never live to see the day when you finally speak those words, son. Pray tell who the young damsel is that caught my son's eye and may Kami reward her for finally opening your eyes and heart."

Rukawa frowned. "Very funny dad. It's not like that at all. It's her name that's bothering me." Pausing for a moment, he took a deep breath and asked, "Do you know anyone by the name of Kawasaki?"

Rukawa's father laughed so hard his sides hurt. "Do I know anyone by the name of Kawasaki? HAHAHA! That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!" He slapped the shoulder of Kaede.

"Don't answer a question with a question, ojisan!"

"Ojisan?" Rukawa's father narrowed his eyes. When he saw the serious look of his son, he softened his expression and sighed, "Yes, I do know someone by the name of Kawasaki Ichiro. He's my good friend and rival in the business. I've invited him over in this house many times. When you were little, you've met his daughter. He just told me recently that his daughter entered Shohoku High, the same high school you're in."

"Eh?" Rukawa's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You weren't interested, remember? Besides, you never got to see her again, because she moved to the US. Son, all you had in your mind was basketball." Rukawa looked accusingly at his father. "It's true, son. I have encouraged you to go on dates, which you refuse again and again." He looked teasingly at his son, "So what about Ichiro-kun's daughter? Is she causing any trouble to my handsome son?"

"TOUSAN!" Rukawa stood up with a flushed face. When his father still gave him the teasing look, he excused himself and ran up to his room.

Rukawa's father stood up and walked to where his wife's portrait hung. He spoke softly, looking lovingly at the painting, "Our son is finally growing up."

Rukawa sat in his bed and scratched his head. He couldn't believe his father found this situation so amusing. The only thing that he was interested in his whole life was basketball. But now, some girl has wormed her way in his life and she's invading his thoughts in the most awkward of moments. Soo ka. He met Megumi when he was little, but it was so brief that the memory escaped him. And besides, he met a lot of people – business associates of his father (which he couldn't even recall until now) in his childhood days. It was when he was 5 years old when a certain Kawasaki was invited for tea in the house. His father even invited Kawasaki's daughter along. During teatime, little Kaede observed that little Megumi was this prim and proper girl who knew her manners. He yawned, wanting to get out of the house and play basketball. He didn't ask to play host to Kawasaki's daughter nor put up a good front. But he did it out of courtesy and because his father promised him that he'll take him to a basketball game later that week. When Kawasaki and his father retreated to the den, Megumi, who was then skinny and had carrot-colored hair, was left behind with him in the playroom. He found her weird, because she would ask him if he had any dolls for her to play with. Duh. Dolls. Whatever.

A large sweat drop appeared in the side of his head when he remembered pulling little Megumi's pigtails and saying, "Ey carrot-top, this looks like a tail of a horse. Cool. This would look good in my toy horse." And with a snip-snip, he cut one of Megumi's pigtails to her horror. Another sweat drop added in the other side of his head when the image of little Megumi shrieked, "Nani soun dayo?!" and threw him over her shoulder. And as his little self slammed on the floor, his eyes widened to see a teary-eyed, sniffing little Megumi, holding up the pair of scissors with a crazed look saying, "Let's play hair-dresser." The next thing he knew was hearing both their fathers running and arriving at the scene of their children holding a bundle of each others' hair, crying.

Rukawa puffed out his cheeks. Everything was all coming back, like a wave of a memory that was once buried, hoping never to be uncovered again. 'I can't believe she made me cry! No wonder I wanted to forget that day ever happened!'

* * * * * * *

"Honey, are you okay? You look rather pale." Ichiro-san looked at his daughter worriedly.

"I'm fine tousan." Megumi rose from her seat. "I think I'll be going to bed now. Oyasumi."

She couldn't believe it. Images of Rukawa Kaede, the mop-haired monster when she was four came flooding back in her head. She recalled what her father told her a while ago.

"Rukawa is one of my business associates, and a good friend of mine. He has a son who studies in Shohoku."

No wonder the name sounded familiar. When she was about four years old, she visited the house of one of her father's business associates and overheard him speaking to a man named Rukawa. He had a son, Kaede Rukawa, who was at that time, five years old and already anti-social.

"In fact, he helped me lay the plans out for this house."

"Wow." That was all Megumi could say. "Do you know anything about his son, tousan?"

"He sometimes speaks about his son. He's mentioned once or twice that Kaede loves basketball more than anything."

Rukawa loving basketball is an understatement, Megumi thought. He's actually obsessed with it. She buried herself in her pillow. "Argh! I can't believe he's the same guy that cut my hair!"

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whoops! A little conflict goes a long long way! As always, please review and e-mail me your comments!_


	7. One RedHead is Enough

**CHAPTER SIX**

One redhead is enough

At school Megumi walked lazily to the second year building. She couldn't sleep very well last night, thinking about you-know-who, and for the fact he turned out to be such a nightmare in the past. No wonder she wanted to forget about that traumatizing day. Her father was consoling her, telling her that her hair would grow back... eventually. It took her quite some time to grow her hair up to her shoulders, only to have it cut by some psycho rich boy. Infuriated with the whole thing, she retaliated by chopping the hair of Rukawa and punching him HARD on the gut. 'Just my luck. He's walking towards me.' She tried to put the past behind her and tried to be amiable. She was about to say a faint hello to him when he called her those words of long ago. 

Rukawa instinctively took a deep breath and touched his hair. "I never thought I'll see you again carrot-top." For a moment, the both of them eyed each other dangerously. Tension filled in the hallway, and the second year students knew better than to intrude.

Megumi's jaw dropped. 'Why that insufferable…' Here she was battling with herself whether to let bygones be bygones and here he comes fanning the spark! She glared at him. "Baka. It's inevitable. We're classmates. And how dare you call me that, you insensitive jerk!" Megumi walked inside the classroom a huff.

For several days, it has been like this with Megumi and Rukawa – glaring at each other. A lot of people were wondering what happened between the two. It seemed like they've become enemies overnight. Even Sakuragi was at a wits' end why Megumi was acting so strange. But secretly, he was overjoyed with Megumi's situation with Rukawa. That means, he didn't have to worry about Megumi getting close to Rukawa (or so he thought). Even Aota and the rest of the judo members scratched their heads when Megumi entered the dojo all fired up. Nobody wanted Megumi as their sparring partner, all save one… Captain Aota.

"I sense a good sparring session today." Aota cracked his knuckles.

"Hai." Megumi nodded in reply. She steadied herself as she took the defensive position. Ever since she found out about who Rukawa was, she had been looking forward to sparring practice to release pent up frustration. It was a sure 180-degree turn on her part. She now saw Rukawa as a person to avoid at all times and shared Sakuragi's irritation of him. 'And to think I almost fell for that sensitivity act he showed me outside the gym.' She blew loose strands of hair off her face as Aota charged towards her. Stepping aside, she grabbed Aota's arm and flipped him over, then proceeded to pin him down in the mat with her legs.

Aota, facedown on the mat was mumbling something incomprehensible. When Megumi released him, she began to worry when Aota wasn't moving. Leaning closer, she spoke, "Sempai? Daijoubu, sempai?" She breathed a sigh of relief when Aota's hand began to twitch. 

Grumbling a reply, Aota shook his head a brought his hand to his shoulder. That was one powerful throw and tears began falling from his eyes.

'What's wrong with him?' Megumi scratched her head.

Aota made a fist a sniffled, 'SOB! That should be the spirit of all judo members of Shohoku… strong, flexible, and agile.' But he also felt that there was something wrong with Megumi today and he took that to his advantage. Scratching the tip of his nose with his forefinger, he rose to stretch himself from the fall. He signaled for Megumi to charge towards him. 

When Megumi slammed at the mat, it made such a loud sound that everyone in the Judo room lost a moment's concentration.

"You should know by now that you can't win by force. What's gotten into you today?" Aota helped her to her feet."

"Nothing." Megumi bowed her head.

"Why are you so uptight?"

Grr. What's with the questions? She was so upset with Rukawa that she decided to take it out in Judo practice. She was confident that she would do well in the sparring session, since she had a lot of pent up anger in her. Knitting her brows, she took the defensive stance. Across her, Aota had his hands on his hips.

"Anger makes you lose control. Lose control of your emotions and you will be defeated."

"Hai, sempai." Megumi responded. Argh. Just get it over with. She waited impatiently for Aota to make his move. When he again took her by surprise, she didn't bother to get up from the mat.

Aota crouched beside her and spoke, not even looking at her. "Do you know the feeling of making it to the Inter-High tournament and competing with someone of your caliber?" When Megumi kept silent, he continued. "It is the most fulfilling thing I've ever encountered in my whole life. Now that I'm taking care of both the men and women's Judo team, this is extra pressure in my part. This is my last year to get both our teams to the Inter-High tournament. Last year, last chance. I expect you to be serious in your practice and eliminate any distractions whatsoever."

Distractions, eh. Her thoughts quickly made its way to the culprit. Megumi puffed her cheeks. Rukawa IS a distraction. For the past few days, he was all she could think about. Why did his attitude towards her change so suddenly? How can person change his way of thinking of someone overnight? Was it because he found out who she really was? "That had better not be it." She thought loudly.

"Excuse me?" Aota cleared his throat.

"Gomen, sempai. I'll be serious this time." She closed her eyes and steadied herself. This time, she removed any trace of emotions she had towards Rukawa. This was practice session and everyone around her was serious in making it to the Inter-High tournament. If they lost any of the tournaments in the elimination period, they would lose their chance to make it to the Inter-High tournament.

"Ready?" Aota took the offensive. He made the first move and planned to tackle Megumi by her legs and throw her over his shoulder. But, Megumi was too quick for him and avoided his attack. Soon, she had him pinned in between her legs. When she helped Aota to his feet, she saw her fellow Judo mates clapping.

"Sugoi Megumi-kun!" Yuki was beaming at her best friend. Like Megumi, Yuki was good in Judo and she knew a good move if she saw one. "I should say that with a little bit more practice, you'll be as good as me!"

"WHAT-EVER!" Megumi smirked at her friend and laughed. "Since you're so sure of yourself, let's spar with each other the next time we have practice.

"Ha. Don't think that I'm backing out on that. Just because you're a few inches taller than me doesn't mean that you're any better."

"Wanna make a bet on that?" Megumi narrowed her eyes.

Everybody was busy enjoying the verbal debate of the two to realize Aota getting all red and puffed up. And when the conversation of the two was getting ridiculous, he coughed loudly to get all the Judo members' attention. He could see that this batch was a lively bunch and talented too. He is sure he'd enjoy their company for the remaining school year. "In just a week more, the Judo tournament is starting. We have a lot of things to prepare for. I have already researched on the possible opponents that could threaten us in our ticket to the Inter-High." He motioned for one of his senior Judo mates to hand him a list. Megumi could see there were at least 5 "possible" threats to the team. What amazed her was how much information Aota gathered in a few week's time. Guess it pays to have a resourceful team captain (and friends to do your bidding).

After Aota read out the names and their special moves and weaknesses, he dismissed the Judo team. Megumi started to look for her cousin in the basketball gym, but stopped herself. Going to the gym means seeing the Shohoku team. Seeing the Shohoku team means seeing Rukawa, and she didn't want to spoil her day. So instead, she waited for Yuki to finish whatever she was doing in the ladies locker room.

"So, have you decided to give up and concede on that Judo match of ours?" Yuki smirked.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm not going to pass up the chance to beat you real good." Megumi laughed evilly while pulling a shirt over her head. 

Yuki stepped out of the showers, wrapped in a towel. "Don't put your foot where your mouth is." Drying her hair with an extra towel she produced in her gym bag, she grinned at the expression of Megumi's face. "Seriously, I don't think we'd ever hear the end of it from sempai if we lost the chance to go to the Inter-High tourney."

Megumi nodded. Brushing her hair, she said thoughtfully, "That actually freaks me out too. Though, I couldn't picture sempai moping even for a second. I've never seen him anything but serious."

"True. Kind of like someone I know." Yuki adjusted the tie in her school uniform and frowned. "I should have brought casual clothes with me. It's kind of boring wearing the same thing the whole day."

"Uh huh. That's why I brought my own." Megumi pointed at her white shirt and khaki shorts. She watched Yuki fixing her things and placing them neatly inside her gym bag. Somehow, it was sort of fate that brought them together. They had so much things in common – their interest in Judo and the martial arts, music, hobbies, and the things they read. And Yuki wasn't that short either. In fact, she was just a few inches shorter than her. If Yuki wanted to, a lot of guys would fall for her. But then, Megumi knew that Yuki wasn't the type that would want to attract attention to herself. It was one thing that she liked about Yuki. 

"Stop staring. It's making me uncomfortable." Yuki blushed for a moment.

"Gomen. I am just confused with something." Megumi looked away.

"Why is that?" Yuki was done fixing her stuff and walked out of the locker room with Megumi right behind her.

"I don't know." Megumi threw her hands up in the air. "I just don't get men. Weird men, that is."

"Love problems." Yuki teased.

"The hell it is!" Megumi said sarcastically. Unfortunately, thoughts flooded back in her head after Judo practice. She couldn't describe the feeling. It was something like confused, angry, but at the same time, there was some longing and restlessness. She seemed to want to reach an unattainable goal for some kind.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. It was the first time she walked home with Megumi. Her home was just a stop away, while hers was two stops more. As they waited for the train, she was thankful that there weren't many people crowding the waiting area. Less people meant less noise. "Don't tell me it's who I think it is."

"Fine. I won't tell you who you think it is." Megumi stared into space.

'She really looks perplexed. I wonder what it is this time.' From a distance, she could see the train approaching. She nudged Megumi back to reality. "Listen. Call me up tonight and let's talk about it."

That evening Megumi stared at the cordless phone. She had been pacing in the room for quite some time. Behind the door of the living room, Sakuragi and Igor were hunched, watching Megumi walk back and forth in front of the phone.

"I say, she's been at it for 10 minutes already." Sakuragi whispered at Igor. "What's her problem?"

Igor couldn't take it anymore. He marched up to Megumi and coughed to get her attention. "Megumi-sama. Look carefully. You pick up the phone like so." He gestured with his hand and pulled the antenna of the phone, "Don't forget to press the 'Talk' button when you're dialing."

"Very funny." Megumi made a face. This is the last thing she needed – a how-to-use-the-phone lesson from Igor. "I could manage very well by myself, thankyouverymuch." She grabbed the phone from Igor and began to walk to her room. Stopping at the middle of the staircase, she whirled around. "Have you been spying all this time?"

Igor pointed to an open-mouthed, defenseless Sakuragi. "It was his idea."

"Well, excuuuuse me." Sakuragi raised an eyebrow. "I saw you hunched up at the side of the door and I was curious on what you found interesting."

"Glad to be some form of entertainment for the both of you." Megumi rolled her eyes. "I don't think you'll be following me in my room this time, ne?" The truth is, she knew that Igor and Sakuragi were wondering why she had been acting so strange lately. She didn't blame them for trying to cheer her up. She also knew that was she was facing right now is just a trivial thing that would pass. What she wanted right now was someone to talk to about him. Obviously, she couldn't talk about mop-head to her oniichan. She cringed at the idea of him snapping and raving like a lunatic at the mere mention of his arch-rival's name. She couldn't tell Igor either, because he would just tell her to just let it be, yadda, yadda, end of conversation. The same goes with her mother and her father. So, the next best person would be Yuki. But she was debating to herself whether to leave it as is or tell Yuki about it. The latter won. 'Here goes nothing.' She began to dial Yuki's number.

Yuki answered the phone after three rings. She was actually beside the phone waiting patiently for Megumi to call her and was beginning to feel bored after she didn't hear the phone ring for over an hour now. "It's about time you called up."

"Yeah. And I know you've been waiting for the phone to ring for about an hour or so." Megumi stuck out her tongue.

"Do you delight in someone else's misery?" Yuki cocked her head to the side and began drumming her fingers in the telephone desk.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." Megumi laughed. "The truth is, I was debating with myself whether to call or not."

"Oh, thanks for choosing to be merciful and spare me the task of waiting." Yuki made a face. Then she laughed. "I'm just dying to hear what you're going to say."

"It's nothing much really. It's about Rukawa." Megumi went straight to the point. It was so direct that Yuki paused for a while on the other end. "Um, hello?"

"You caught me by surprise there. Of course I knew that it was about him. Take my advice and don't bother with him."

"Why is that?" Megumi stared outside of her window. The sky didn't look as clear as it was the previous nights before. In fact, it looked dreary. The smell of rain was faint in the air and Megumi knew it would come later tonight. "I just don't get him. At first, he was friendly, then I don't know when, he suddenly changed. And, I can't stay away from him, because every time I pass by him, he always has something to say."

"Very interesting." Yuki commented. "This is the first time I've heard a girl complaining about Rukawa's constant attention. I bet that half of the girl population of Shohoku is jealous."

"THAT is not my concern right now." Megumi began pacing in her room. "I've already said that I don't have any interest with a drooling moron like him."

"Sure." Yuki said. "To ease your confusing state, why don't you try talking to him about it?"

"Are you crazy? I'm totally not approaching him out of the blue saying, 'Ey Rukawa. I just noticed you giving me a hard time lately. What's up?'"

"Talk about being subtle." Yuki laughed out loud. "I bet that he'd just stare at you like you've grown a tail or something."

It was an hour past before Megumi decided to hang up. She was getting a headache just thinking on the different explanations why Rukawa is plain Rukawa. In the process, it just has gotten her more irritated than ever. She found it annoying the way he would look at her as if he were blaming her for something she didn't even know she did. And his eyes… it seemed like it was provoking her… teasing… yet she felt something else in them… something she couldn't decipher. She stared in the dark and thought out loud, "What are you thinking?"

* * * * * * *

"Oh no!" Megumi glanced at her watch. She had ten minutes to spare before third period would start. She and Yumi were excused from class earlier this morning for Judo practice. "Yuki, I'm sorry, but our sparring session would just have to wait." She gathered her things and ran to the locker room.

"Don't tell me you're going to shower and change in ten minutes!" Yuki called after her. Amazingly, Megumi was able to freshen up and change to her Shohoku uniform and run to the second year building in ten minutes flat. When she arrived at her classroom, she took a breath of relief that her sensei was not there yet. As she was about to enter the classroom, Rukawa out of nowhere blocked her path. He was looking at her as though waiting for her to say something.

Megumi looked uninterested. What's with his eyes? It was really annoying. "Move. You're in my way." She said in a monotone.

Rukawa crossed his arms and proceeded to his desk. Suddenly, he stopped and spoke "I guess someone's having a bad case of PMS today."

A vein bulged in Megumi's forehead. She turned to Rukawa and smiled sweetly, "And what would a basketball-obsessed freak know about PMS?"

The people in the classroom could feel the dangerous sparks in both Rukawa and Megumi's eyes. Both were this close to losing it. Everyone's heartbeat went back to normal when Rukawa backed off this time and muttered a soft, but audible, "Do-ahou." He looked at his left and saw that Megumi had a face that said, 'I've won this round.' In any circumstance, he hated to lose – even if it involved a verbal debate. He usually won with short phrases – the same ones he used with a loud-mouthed baka like Sakuragi. But with Megumi, it was different. It was a battle of wits, which he was beginning to enjoy to his amazement. 'We'll see about that.'

From the corner of her eye, she saw Rukawa drop his head on his desk and nap for the rest of the period. Megumi tapped her pencil on her chin and looked at his direction. "Baka."

Her classmates outside began speaking about the both of them.

"Sensei is late today. That is so unusual. But that also means that the entertainment would linger on for a little while longer."

"It was amusing to see them arguing at first. But then, it started to get really serious and I was afraid all hell would break loose in the classroom. Do you recall the time Rukawa-kun got mad at our math sensei, because he woke him up in class?"

"Yeah. And to think he was half-asleep."

One of the girls overheard the conversation the two boys were having and asked, "Don't you sometimes wonder why Megumi is the only girl that Rukawa-kun would talk to? Even if they always end up arguing, he doesn't mind it at all."

One of the guys nodded his head, "Yeah. I'm kind of jealous with Rukawa-kun, because he gets all the attention from the girls, especially a pretty girl like Megumi."

The girl sighed. "Usually, Rukawa-kun would just ignore anyone who would get in his way."

"Or piss him off." Another girl added to the conversation. "Sorry for eavesdropping on you guys talking about Megumi-kun and Rukawa-kun. To tell you the truth, I'm sort of jealous with Megumi-kun getting all the attention from Rukawa. And the bad thing about it is, she doesn't even like him at all."

The faces of the guys brightened. "HONTO?" They chorused.

"Honto desu." The girl smiled. "She doesn't have the look the other girls have towards Rukawa. And that's good news for us."

The guys sweat dropped. They had forgotten that she was part of the trio that formed the whole cheering squad of Rukawa. And that concluded their conversation.

The next few days were hell for Sakuragi and Megumi. Both were sore from practice and too tired to do their homework. However, somehow, they did manage to finish their homework and plop down on their desks sleeping the night away, thanks to the constant nagging of Igor and his 'Practice is not an excuse to miss out the most important thing in school.' Igor valued the education of the two and made it a point that they do not miss out on their requirements or lessons. Sumire and Ichiro truly had a dedicated butler who performed more than his required tasks. When Sakuragi and Megumi were little, Igor would always chaperone for the both of them and he would make sure that they would not get into any trouble. The two were not troublemakers. It's just that trouble came looking for them. Of course, nothing that Igor couldn't handle. They were great kids with great potential. It was pity Sakuragi was left alone to fend for himself, while Megumi had a heart operation that separated her from Sakuragi. 

In the States, every time Megumi watched a family in the playground or some picnic area that involved a little girl playing with her older brother, she would ask Igor, 'I wonder what oniichan is doing right now.' He knew that Megumi looked up to Sakuragi like an older sibling. But in her stay in the States, she learned to be more independent. 'No wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend yet.' He sighed to himself. Not that he wanted her to have one right away, but he was afraid that because of the circumstances, she has grown to be too independent – too independent to even think about love and being in a relationship. Igor looked at the two redheads sleeping in the study. It was seemed like they were born twins. Both had red hair and the same expression on their faces when determined. Both were talented and quick to learn. Igor raised his eyebrows and looked up. And both were deadly when provoked. Approaching quietly, he draped a blanket on each of them and mouthed a silent 'oyasumi nasai.'

It was one of those days where you would wake up from a 4-hour sleep and still make it in time for breakfast. Call it adrenaline rush. Surely, it would wear out in a few hours' time and leave you in a foul mood, restless, and pathetic. This was the case for both Sakuragi and Megumi, who were both droopy-eyed. Sakuragi was chanting, 'Sleep, must have sleep,' since breakfast. It was getting to Megumi that she just politely said, 'Shut up, must shut up,' if that's what you call being polite. Paying no heed, Sakuragi continued in an annoying monotone on the way to the door. Megumi was busy yawning to notice that he stopped midway from going out.

"What now?" She didn't have the energy to argue.

"You didn't forget something, did you?" Sakuragi finally stepped outside.

"I don't have time to play guessing games and I plan to reserve what's little of my brain energy for class and Judo practice today."

"Your pills?"

"My pills?" Megumi raised an eyebrow. So he did notice that she had been leaving them behind at home.

"I don't see you taking them. Are they not prescribed for you to take regularly?"

"Only when I experience a pain in my chest, which I haven't for some time." They both rounded a corner and proceeded to the train station. It was the time of the day where a lot of people were off to work and school, so finding a seat would be difficult, near to impossible. Somehow, Sakuragi had this knack of instantly clearing a section of the train by his mere presence. A helpful trait that Megumi and anyone close to Sakuragi benefited from, especially on train rides. Megumi saw the train approaching from the distance. She continued softly, "That's funny. I haven't needed a pill ever since…"

Overhearing her train of thought, Sakuragi asked, "Ever since what?"

"I really don't remember." She lied. She had meant to say, 'Ever since I took those accelerated classes.' It really wasn't that specific, but Sakuragi could easily trace it to something or SOMEONE else. Ever since she began her constant battle of wits and some form of physical battle against Rukawa, she did not need a pill at all. There were times she left her bottle of pills at home and never worry about it.

Sakuragi looked incredulous, but decided not to push the issue further. The train stopped and the doors opened to let out the passengers. Megumi and he waited for the passengers to all file out before entering.

"Ikou yo." Sakuragi motioned for Megumi to go in first. They were both silent in the short train ride to Shohoku. And it would seem to be that way too on their short walk to the school. Wanting to break the silence, Sakuragi opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by some screams. 

"Look out!" Somebody yelled.

A bike appeared out of nowhere and almost ran over Megumi. It was a good thing she jumped out of the bike's path or she would be limping the rest of the way. 'He almost ran over me, literally!' Outraged, she ran after the bike. 'I'm on his list.' She thought angrily. Sakuragi just watched. Just earlier this morning, she said that she didn't have the energy to even think. Now, she's running like a madman after a bike, driven by some half-asleep bozo. And from the looks of it, she had murder in her eyes.

De ja vu. But this time, Megumi acted quickly and grabbed Rukawa's bike from behind. Her shouting was loud enough to wake Rukawa up. When his vision cleared and he realized his bike was not moving, he already was falling sideways. Sakuragi caught up with them and began laughing like crazy when he saw Rukawa sprawled on the ground, looking puzzled at his surroundings. Really wide-awake now, Rukawa's eyes focused on both redheads – one was laughing, the other one was… quite the opposite. 

"Kunouyarou!" Megumi cursed to Sakuragi's amazement. He hadn't heard her curse in front of a lot of people before. 'Yikes. She must be really mad this time.' He looked at Rukawa and had this look on his face that said, you-sure-are-going-to-get-it-now. Megumi grabbed the collar of Rukawa and spoke to his face. Rukawa's eyes were locked to her flaming ones. "Pull that stunt again and I swear it won't be just a bruise on your leg."

Rukawa sat in the pavement, speechless. Her face was too close for comfort, but he did not claim to dislike it. His eyes were focused to her dark brown ones and for a while, he thought he got lost in them. When she released him, he still had no a clue why Megumi was so mad at him. Being half-asleep didn't help his memory of the incident, either. Finally getting up and adjusting his school uniform, he looked at both the Hanamichis walking away. Sakuragi was talking to Megumi, and it seemed like he was praising her for what she did to him. 'Yarou.' Rukawa picked up his bike. He stopped himself from walking. Itai. He didn't notice the bruise on his leg and arm. 'I had better go to the clinic and put something on this.'

* * * * * * *

The basketball gym was all heated from the constant running, shooting, and laps of the Shohoku team. Megumi felt it immediately when she stepped inside to watch her cousin practice. Judo practice ended surprisingly early. It was because Aota wanted them to rest and relax their sore muscles. He didn't want any injury or some freak accident to happen before the tournament. And besides, he said, half-admitting, he needed some time to concentrate on his studies. Haruko-chan was waving at her at the other end of the gym. Megumi waved back.

"Ey. What are you doing here?" Sakuragi walked up to Megumi and patted her on the head. This had been his form of greeting for her every time they met up in school.

"Judo practice ended early." Megumi smiled at Sakuragi. "So, how's basketball practice?"

"Good. I am this close to throwing a ball at Rukawa, though." Sakuragi held up his thumb and forefinger, the spaces of the tips a bit close to each other.

"Oh really." Megumi narrowed her eyes at Rukawa. "Why didn't you?"

"One word." Sakuragi paused for effect. "Gori."

In the court, Rukawa suddenly got up from his offensive stance. Kogure, who was guarding him, looked confused. Still dribbling the ball, Rukawa looked to where Megumi and Sakuragi were. He could feel the aura of Megumi from afar and he can tell it wasn't pleasant. 'Yare yare… now there are two of them.' He let out a sigh. Sakuragi, he could understand, but Megumi was a whole different matter. He thought that it was fun getting her all upset, but he never thought she would take it seriously. 'Guess a Hanamichi is always a Hanamichi.' He muttered a "Do-ahou" and dribbled the ball towards the net, despite Kogure's defenses.

If looks could kill, Rukawa would be dead on the spot – twice. Megumi sat on the bleachers while Sakuragi jogged back to the court, playing it safe, in case Gori would throw another of his animalistic fits once more. He had enough head bashes that it didn't surprise him if he would develop some form of brain damage from it. Right now, he was trying to avoid the chances of that by pretending to be a good teammate to Rukawa, which he found very difficult. Rukawa was again making those perfect shots that made women swoon and shriek like harpies – the same harpies that demand the removal of Sakuragi's presence from the court. This is one of those moments where he wished he brought earmuffs. Dribbling the ball and making a perfect free throw shot, he caught the attention of Haruko, who despite the noise and the shrieking was loud enough to be heard by Sakuragi. He blushed at her praising and gave her the "v" sign. In the meantime, Megumi was smiling when Sakuragi showed good results with his training today. And it was a good thing he was concentrating on his shots this time. It would only be a matter of time before he could rival Rukawa's so-called perfect acrobatic shots. Megumi shook her head and blew the loose strands of hair off her face when Rukawa did some aerial stunt and dunked. More loud cheers, more noise.


	8. Ticket to the Interhigh

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Ticket to the Inter-High

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** This chapter took me a long time to write, because I had some trouble thinking up some action scenes for both basketball and judo. It was frustrating – having writer's block and having to think of a good plot for this chapter. I sort of procrastinated for a month before I had some form of inspiration to continue the story. I also had to think of a good ending to 'end' this chapter, so that the next one wouldn't be that short. (Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be one loooong chapter?) Anyway, thanks for bearing with me and I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic! Email me your comments and please review! _

The exhausting week of the Judo and basketball preliminary round made Megumi see Sakuragi less and less. Both were busy practicing and mastering their techniques that they only saw each other when they were about to go to bed. Her parents had to go to another business trip, which made the estate seem lonelier than ever, except for an ever-friendly presence called Igor.

Megumi massaged the muscles on her leg that were on the verge of cramping. She had been to three tournaments (competed and won) and already felt the stings of exertion. She prayed to Kami to grant her a day of rest, so she could go to a spa and relax her sore muscles, because she was aching everywhere. She sat in one of the benches in the ladies locker room and waited for the rest of Shohoku Judo women's team to enter the room. Finally easing the stress in her joints and leg muscles she reached for her gym bag that was carelessly dumped on the floor and searched for some ointment. Finding none, she muttered a curse on why she didn't give much thought of adding a very important item on her gym bag.

Glancing up, the door of the locker room burst open to laughter and noisy chatter of the team. She was greeted with high fives and some pats on the back for a job well done. She grinned at all of them and beamed at Yuki, who also did good and helped bring the team a step closer to the championships. For a while she didn't think of the annoying face and expression of Rukawa. At that moment, she was totally oblivious of his existence, which she found later to be refreshing.

When the results of the competition came (brought in by a very pleased and proud Aota), the rest of the team sat in silence as he rattled off the names of the teams they were going to compete against. Megumi was more than thrilled that Aota had the mercy to grant them a weekend of rest. The competition would again start on a Monday, which meant another week of pain. She began thinking of what to do on a Saturday and Sunday.

It would be nice to spend some quality time with family (providing Sakuragi wasn't in basketball practice) and it would be a great time to bond with her teammates. Ever since the tournaments started, she had to juggle both her schoolwork and her training. Sakuragi wasn't any help, because he was too busy with his basketball practice to even notice the other area in his life called 'school.' Her load seemed somewhat lighter, albeit all the requirements and deadlines that came pouring every week. Thanks to the teachers who were helpful in helping her cope with schoolwork. Her classmates found it amazing how she and Yuki are able to complete their assignments. But despite the pressure and the fast-paced lifestyle of running from class to tournament and back to class again, Megumi, had always wanted a chance to unwind and slow down.

"Ey, Yuki." Megumi spoke after Aota left the locker room. When Yuki didn't respond, she spoke a little louder which made her jump.

"What did you do that for?" Yuki whirled to Megumi, who was still in the bench, stretching her legs. She laughed when Megumi frowned. "Okay. I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought about Aota-sempai."

Megumi's jaw dropped. "What? Could you please explain why my best friend is suddenly 'lost in thought' with our team captain? Did I miss something?

"Silly girl." Yuki grinned. "It's nothing personal, really." When Megumi's frown grew deeper, she started laughing. "Didn't you notice that Aota walked into an all-women's locker room and we didn't even mind at all?"

Megumi gulped. They were so caught up with the excitement to even notice that Aota – a full-fledged man – just barged into the locker room. What if she were naked or in her undies? What if she were just in a towel?

"Before you think of anything perverted," Yuki winked at a blushing Megumi as she changed into her casual clothes, "Aota-sempai's too excited and overjoyed to notice anything but Judo at the moment." Yuki slung her gym bag over her shoulders and proceeded to the door of the locker room. After taking a few steps, she abruptly stopped. Turning her head to Megumi and raising and eyebrow, she asked, "What were you going to ask me awhile ago?"

"Oh, yeah." Megumi slapped her forehead. "I was wondering if you're doing anything this Saturday?"

"Are you asking me out?" Yuki smiled mischievously.

"Yup." Megumi returned with a sly smile. "I know you can't resist my charms." She wiggled her eyebrows at Yuki. "Wanna sleep over at my house too?"

"It's a date." Yuki snorted at Megumi and stepped out of the locker room.

* * * * * * *

"Good game everyone!" Akagi loudly told the whole Shohoku basketball team in the locker room. "However, we shouldn't be rejoicing just yet."

Besides the judo team, the basketball team of Shohoku was also doing well in their tournaments. The team was determined to be the number one in Kanagawa. Beating Kainan, who held the championship title 17 years in a row, was one of Akagi's goals this year. That was why training had been doubly difficult.

Shoyo, the team that they played against today, made a disappointing comeback. The Shohoku team had worked so hard, because they were hoping Shoyo would prove to be a big challenge. Unfortunately, Shoyo didn't do so well, because its star player, Fujima, had an injury. It was too bad for Fujima, because it was his last year to get to the Inter-High tournament.

Shohoku's next opponent will be Kainan. With all the serious expressions Akagi was receiving from the team, he knew that each member was psyched about the game. But looking at the tired and haggard appearances of his teammates, he knew that it was time for them to have a day to relax and regenerate their energies. He scheduled a meeting to be held in Sakuragi's place after their practice on Saturday.

Rukawa groaned inwardly when Sakuragi suggested the whole thing. He was dreading setting foot in the domain of the two redheads who each shared some dislike for him. He hated the idea, but he didn't have any choice. Not only are they required to go, but failure to attend means not being able to play against Kainan. And Rukawa had a score to settle with the Kainan team. Reluctantly, he nodded his head when he received a glare from Akagi who was blabbing about, 'settling differences and the time to act as a team.'

After Akagi's pep talk, everyone was all talking excitedly about the meeting in Sakuragi's place. Even Kogure, the mild-mannered vice-captain of the team, couldn't contain his excitement.

"Wow, this is the first time I'm going to set foot in your place, Hanamichi." Kogure smiled at Sakuragi.

"Hey. I remember you mentioning in one of our practices that you have an indoor swimming pool." Mitsui grinned.

'Sheesh.' Rukawa looked away and busied himself with his things. 'He's acting as if he owns the whole estate. It's Megumi's place for pete's sake. And he has the nerve to invite the whole team. What a do-aho.'

Sakuragi laughed. "That I did! You're welcome to jump in, but bring your own trunks. What's the use of having a pool if no one swims in it, right?"

"I couldn't agree more. It's about time we have a little fun." Ryota slapped Sakuragi's back. He looked at Ayako and grinned, 'I wonder what swimsuit she's going to wear?'

Ayako, feeling the eyes of Ryota on her, took out her handy-dandy paper fan and brought it down on his head. "Don't get any ideas Ryota."

Sakuragi puffed out his chest and did his signature laugh. "Be thankful that you have a teammate generous enough to lend a place, unlike some kitsune-faced individual…"

Rukawa slammed his locker door shut and cracked his knuckles. "Yarou."

Sakuragi eyes dared Rukawa to make the first move. But before the two made a mess of each other, Ryota and Mitsui stepped at the space between them and prevented a bloody scene. Ryota smiled helplessly at Rukawa and said, "Next time, let's do it in your place, ne?"

Rukawa mumbled "Whatever," before stepping out of the locker room.

'Making these people act like a team is going to be hell on earth.' Akagi sighed loudly.

* * * * * * *

"After asking me out, you just HAD to invite the rest of the team, didn't you?" Yuki made a face as she and Megumi entered the mall.

Megumi pouted. "The girls need a break too, you know. Adding three more people to the sleepover would be a lot more fun. Besides, it's a nice way to bond with our teammates, don't you think?"

"Whatever you say." They made their way into a clothes shop, checking out blouses, shirts, and skirts.

"I know you wanted me all to yourself today." Megumi grinned at Yuki as she held up a long skirt, which had some ethnic flair for Yuki to see.

"Don't flatter yourself, dearie. I only came, because you begged." Yuki stuck out her tongue. "The skirt looks good on you."

Megumi snorted. "You're so full of yourself. And the skirt was meant for you to try on."

"Oh." Yuki grinned sheepishly.

If there is one thing in the world Megumi and Yuki had much in common, it was shopping for clothes and accessories. They enjoyed the rest of the morning trying out different clothes and designer outfits that they lost track of the time. By the time they finished their shopping, it was already past lunch hour and each were carrying shopping bags and wearing huge smiles on their faces. Megumi suggested they grab a bite to eat before heading to the estate. Yuki was more than willing and pulled Megumi to the food court which was right beside a sports store. She wanted to see something inside the store after they had had their lunch.

When they settled down with their orders, Yuki started up a conversation. "So, what's been going on with you and that red-head cousin of yours?"

Megumi took a bite off her cheeseburger. "Nothing much. He's pretty busy with the basketball team. Honestly, ever since the tournaments started, I've been seeing him less and less."

"Don't tell me that you haven't seen him this whole week! Not even in your own house?" Yuki said in between mouthfuls of fries.

Megumi grinned, "Okay. I won't tell you that I haven't been seeing oniichan for the whole week, not even in my own house." Laughing at the expression of Yuki, Megumi added, "The only time we get to speak with each other is during school, which is just a series of 'hi' and 'byes'."

"Yikes." Yuki replied. "Then, you should spend some quality time with your 'oniichan' rather than hanging out in the mall with me."

"Stop being a martyr. It's so not you." Megumi waved a fry at Yuki.

After both were satisfied having their stomachs filled, Yuki led Megumi inside the sports shop. Yuki headed to the clothes section where there were racks of different sports attires. While she was engrossed with the different designs, Megumi handed to Yuki her shopping bags and made her way to the basketball section – to the row of basketballs and to the shooting gallery, complete with a basketball hoop where you can practice free-throws. Megumi picked up a ball and stepped back to shoot only to stumble into someone's back.

"Oh, I'm sor…" Megumi whirled around and dropped the ball. 'Oh for crying out loud!'

Rukawa met her icy stare. For a moment, Megumi detected a slight flicker in his eyes.

Megumi raised an eyebrow. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to say something? Because if you're not, then…

Picking up the ball she dropped, he handed it to her. Megumi took the ball and looked at him questioningly. Rukawa cleared his throat, "You were going to shoot. Let's see it then." When Megumi didn't move, he gestured with his head to get a move on.

'Who does he think he is?' She narrowed her eyes at him. "If you're so great, why don't you do it?" Megumi tossed the ball at Rukawa.

"Ladies first." Rukawa tossed the ball back at Megumi.

"I don't believe this." Megumi started to dribble the ball. "I can't believe I'm even doing this." She mumbled to herself. Dribbling harder, she felt Rukawa's eyes on her. Even more so on her form when she aimed to shoot. When the ball made it inside the ring on her first attempt, she looked triumphantly at Rukawa.

Rukawa caught the ball and shrugged his shoulders. "Feh. Beginner's luck." Aiming at the ring, he made a perfect free-throw shot.

"What the?" Megumi caught the ball and brought it hard at Rukawa's stomach. "You're such a jerk!" She stomped towards the entrance of the store.

Yuki, as if on cue appeared, while Megumi was walking angrily away. "Hey, Megumi, what's…" Yuki's eyes followed a red-faced Megumi leaving the store. She scratched her head. 'Now, what's gotten into her?' Turning to the area where Megumi came from she recognized the culprit who was suddenly interested with the basketball gears in one of the rows. "I swear. Those two will either end up as friends or even more."

Catching up with Megumi, who was outside the store with her arms crossed, Yuki smiled at her as she handed the shopping bags. "Bumped into someone?"

"I can't believe that… that do-aho!" Megumi made a fist as she took the bags from Yuki. "I am this close to strangling him!"

"Whoa." Yuki patted Megumi's back. She began gesturing with her hands. "Take a deep breath, more, yes, you're doing it, and let it all out."

When Megumi relaxed a little, Yuki suggested that they head to the meeting place of the rest of the team. Megumi waved her hand lazily in the air, "Anything, please. Anything to get away from him!"

Megumi and Yuki walked outside the mall, and proceeded to the park. They sat in one of the park benches, which were all facing a swan fountain. It looked really nice with the right angle of light from the setting sun, with its waters playing a dance of different colors. Megumi sighed and stared at the waters, as if in a trance.

"Spill." Yuki beckoned to Megumi.

"He made me do a free-throw shot. He probably thinks I couldn't do it. But when the ball made it in the ring," she began to mimic Rukawa, "he shrugs his shoulders and says, 'Feh. Beginner's luck.' Argh. What is it with that guy? He is such a jerk!"

To Megumi's annoyance, Yuki laughed. "Don't you think he's just teasing you?"

"Don't you think that thought has crossed my mind several times?" Megumi growled. "It's his way with words and his stupid expression that makes it all… stupid!" Megumi was at loss for words.

"There is a thin line between love and hate, you know." Yuki winked at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Megumi waited for Yuki's answer, but that didn't come, because the rest of the women's judo team arrived. She forced a smile when they approached her and nodded, "All set Akiko, Chiaki, and Mieko?"

Akiko Suzaki, a slender girl with short brunette hair smiled at Megumi, "Hope you didn't wait that long." She looked like a porcelain doll with her creamy white features, red lips, and for some reason developed a love for any article of clothing that could be called a dress or skirt. Her demure and girlish features belied of her capabilities and her talent in a judo tournament.

Chiaki Erizawa, on the other hand, had short brown hair. Among the women's Judo members, she was the sporty-looking type, always in rubber shoes and in some trendy sporty attire. She was a few inches shorter than Megumi and possessed the loudness of voice that could be likened to Sakuragi. One big difference was that she wasn't as rough spoken as he was. She smirked, "It's all Mieko's fault. She made us wait so long in her place."

Mieko Tsuruya, rolled her eyes at Chiaki's comment and made a face. Turning to Megumi and Yuki she smiled sheepishly. "Gomen. I had to run some errands for my parents." Mieko was just a few centimeters shorter than Megumi. She was about Yuki's height, black hair with some blue highlights that fell just below her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a bit like Rukawa – cat-like, which was why a lot of men found her mysterious.

Aota must be a really good recruiter, because the women in the Shohoku Judo team are all talented and uniquely pretty. Maybe it was luck. Maybe it was fate's own doing. Or maybe it was just plain hormones. Until this time, no one knows how he was able to recruit such skilled and lovely Judo members. It was a good year for the tall, stalwart captain.

"Let's push off, shall we?" Megumi led the others to the way of her estate.

* * * * * * *

Akagi, on the other hand wasn't having an easy time with the 'boys.' Dusk had arrived by the time Sakuragi and the team reached the estate. It took some time rounding up the gang, special thanks to three team members who were at present scratching their heads sheepishly at Akagi's outburst.

"When will you all learn to act like a team?" Akagi bellowed at the guilty faces of Ryota, Mitsui, and Rukawa. "And that means being on time!"

Sakuragi was enjoying every minute of Akagi's reprimanding and especially enjoying the growing lump on Rukawa's head, which was soon duplicated on his very own head times three. Seeing stars he began rubbing his head, "What did you all do that for?"

"I'm just so angry I had to hit someone." Mitsui, Ryota, and Rukawa muttered at the same time.

"Well, thank you for making me your personal venting outlet. I am so honored." Sakuragi took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes at them. "Which would be the last time! Prepare to –"

Akagi swatted the back of Sakuragi's head. "THAT is for giving us lousy directions to get to your place, which was the reason why we had to change our meeting place and move it to the train station where we ALL WON'T GET LOST!" Turning to Ayako he asked if she brought any painkiller, because his head was starting to ache.

Sakuragi walked dizzily at the gate of the estate and motioned for them to follow him to the door. "If anyone still has any complaints, please save it until we enter the house. I'm suddenly seeing double." He leaned to the person next to him not noticing it was Rukawa.

Rukawa jerked his shoulders away from Sakuragi and muttered, "I don't want to get infected with your stupidity."

"I'll have stupidity any day than develop neuroses." Sakuragi growled at Rukawa and nodded to the butler posted at the entrance. The butler smiled in fear as he proceeded to open the door for them.

Rukawa inwardly smirked at Sakuragi's repartee. 'Megumi's vocabulary must have rubbed off on him after quite some time.'

As the team entered the house, they all whistled at the size of the inside. The lobby was as huge as a ballroom. Ayako admired the rosewood furniture, Persian carpeting, and various antiques from around the world, obviously taken from Kawasaki's business travels. Rukawa eyed the Ming vase by the entrance of the door, which was adorned with two intricate gold handles and the couches and tea table at the middle of the room, near the fireplace. 'Hmm, the Kawasaki's taste in furniture and antiques are similar to my father's.'

To the team's surprise, Sakuragi wasn't looking smug at their expressions, which was so unlike him. While the rest of the team were silently gawking at the size of the interior and the objects in it, Sakuragi was preoccupied with the noise coming from the ajar door in the lounge room. He proceeded to the lounge room cautiously.

Sakuragi pushed open the door wider to see what the commotion was inside. His eyes widened at the sight before him. The AVR was turned on and it appeared that there were more than two people in the room. A figure seemed to have noticed his presence and turned on the lamp beside the couch. Four more heads were revealed from the couches and throw pillows as the light filled the room.

"Oniichan!" Megumi jumped up from the couch and hugged her cousin. "The movie just started. Why don't you come join us?" Grabbing Sakuragi's arm, she led him to her team. She introduced the girls who were all grinning at the astounded face of Sakuragi.

Yuki winked at Megumi. "He's probably shocked to see four pretty girls cooped up in an area all at once."

Sakuragi looked as if he was about to faint. "Why didn't you tell me you planned an all-girls' night at our house?"

Megumi raised an eyebrow, "You didn't ask. And why are you suddenly worried?" Before Sakuragi could explain, Megumi looked over Sakuragi's shoulder to see the Shohoku basketball members entering the room.

Sakuragi ran his hand through his shaved head. "That's why."

Megumi whispered to Sakuragi, "We were hoping to have the whole house to ourselves, but given the circumstances, I think we will have to make do. And to tell you frankly," Megumi grinned at the blushing faces of her teammates, "I don't think they mind at all."

Sakuragi frowned. "That's not what's I'm worried about. Kitsune is also here."

"Well, I'm not going to let him ruin my night. Would you just relax? Everything is going to be fine!" Megumi glanced at the top of Sakuragi's head. "And I think you'd better put something on that before it grows to the size of Mt. Fuji."

Sakuragi placed his hand on his head and grinned, "It's not so bad, but I was on the way to the kitchen to put some ice before I sort of was distracted by something else." He ruffled Megumi's hair before leaving the room.

Megumi turned her teammates, and grinned when she saw that they were already having a conversation with the basketball team, and were often giggling whenever Mitsui spoke. Yuki motioned for Megumi to join them.

"Hey Megumi! How have you been doing? It's been quite some time since I last saw you." Mitsui winked at Megumi, who blushed. If Yuki did not know any better that Megumi was secretly interested with someone else (even if Megumi herself didn't notice it), she would have thought Megumi had a thing for Mitsui.

After introductions were made and some of the basketball members settled in the couches to pay attention to the movie, Megumi left the room in search for Sakuragi. She found him the kitchen, along with Ayako, who was amusingly nursing his bruises.

"So, how's your head, oniichan?"

"Pretty good." Sakuragi winced as Ayako placed some ointment on it. "I could do without her teases though."

Ayako swatted Sakuragi shoulder lightly with her paper fan. "If you weren't such a goofball, then this wouldn't have happened." She then proceeded to fix some gauze on the bruise. "And shouldn't you practice what you preach? That mouth of yours gets you in a lot of trouble than Ryota and Mitsui combined. There. All done." She winked at him.

An hour passed and both teams had their fill of a hearty dinner out in the patio, prepared by Igor and the chefs of the Kawasaki estate. Both teams were seated on tables for four. The dinner comprised of delicious salad greens, names of which escaped the rest of them. All were delighted by the American cuisine served – small pizzas with four cheeses, hearty diced cuts of Angus steak, complete with sauce, mashed potatoes with gravy, and sodas to wash it all down.

Chiaki walked over to where Megumi was seated and said through a mouthful of potatoes, "I've never had food like this before. It's something new."

"I'll consider that a good thing." Megumi laughed. From the corner of her eye, she saw someone stepping back inside the house. She was about to inquire who it was when Akagi tapped his glass, calling everyone's attention.

"A toast to Sakuragi and Megumi for lending us this place." Applause from both teams.

Mitsui whispered to Ryota, "He sounds like he's delivering a victory speech." Both snickered.

While the others cheered and clapped at Akagi's speech, Megumi rose quietly from her seat and excused herself. She was determined to make sure the person who entered the house wasn't doing anything funny. As she scanned the whole group, she shook her head and thought, 'Why am I not surprised?'

"…And I am pleased that we are all here at last… together… like a team should be." Akagi's eyes looked at one basketball player to another. His face suddenly contorted to a scowl and looked like he was about to explode. "WHERE THE HELL IS RUKAWA?"

* * * * * * *

Among unseen eyes, Megumi slipped back inside the house and proceeded to the indoor swimming pool. For some reason, she knew who she'll find there.

True enough, she found him sitting in one of the lounging chairs, staring at the water as if deep in thought.

'Take a picture, it lasts longer.' Megumi thought. 'He's not so bad when he isn't acting arrogant, obnoxious, and moronic. What am I thinking? I won't be surprised if he falls asleep, falls in the pool and drowns in the process.'

She cleared her throat, which caught Rukawa's attention. Not caring whether she's going to regret what she's about to do, she asked, "Are you lost?" When she didn't get a reply, she tried another approach.

"Shouldn't you be with your teammates?" Megumi looked away to avoid seeing Rukawa looking at her.

"Shouldn't you be with yours?" Rukawa retorted.

"Don't answer a question with a question."

Rukawa stood up and walked towards the exit, where Megumi stood. Just before he reached the exit, he stopped in front of her. "How did you know I was here?" It was a stupid question, but he couldn't think of anything to say to her at the moment.

Megumi looked at Rukawa as if he sprouted a tail. "Gosh. That's a really tough question. Could it be because I live here? No, that couldn't be it." Seeing Rukawa's unfazed expression, she sighed. Her mouth curved slightly upwards in a subtle smile or maybe a sign of something else. Looking at the ground, she spoke, "I don't know. I just followed my instincts." Glancing at Rukawa, she saw him raising an eyebrow. She added quickly, "And I have this knack on bumping into you everywhere at odd places at odd times." 'Sort of got used to it now. Okay I'm blabbing.' Megumi mentally kicked herself.

"Sou ka."

Megumi held her ground and forced herself to look at him. Megumi felt uncomfortable at the close proximity. "Nani?" She felt like his eyes were boring holes through her.

"Ganbatte." Rukawa's expression softened.

"Eh?"

Rukawa started towards the exit and cocked his head to look at her. "On your tournament." He disappeared to the hallway.

"I am definitely missing something here." Megumi softly said as the door closed behind her.

* * * * * * *

"Quick! Pinch me!" Megumi rushed up to Yuki, who was busy reading the magazines in Megumi's room.

"What for?"

"Where are the three girls?" Megumi scanned her room.

"They are downstairs playing poker with the guys. They are also planning to do some night swimming – with the guys." She reached towards Megumi and pinched her hard on the arm.

"Itai! You didn't have to pinch me that hard!" Megumi rubbed her arm. She was torn between hitting Yuki with a pillow and thinking out loud. She decided on the latter, because she was already pacing the room to begin with. "You're not joining them?"

"Nah. I think I'm going to hit the sack early. Sorry to be such a party pooper." Yuki stifled a yawn, eyes following Megumi's movements. "Would you stop pacing? You're making me dizzy."

"Sorry. I was thinking about something."

"Or someone."

Megumi plopped down beside Yuki. "I found Rukawa in my indoor pool."

"And you drowned him."

Megumi made a face. "Worse. We weren't at each other's necks. We were unusually amiable. He even wished me well in our championship match."

"Can't you see? He likes you. Or more like, he likes it when you're all red, puffed up, and about to burst." Yuki threw a pillow at Megumi. "You're so dense."

"Or maybe he's making up for all the times he's been such an ass." Megumi retaliated by throwing back a pillow at Yuki.

"You know, for a smart girl, you sure are slow." Yuki swatted Megumi back with the pillow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ah, I do recall you asking me that before." Yuki laughed. "You're smart, you'll figure it out soon – before you both kill each other. Now please have mercy on me, because I could barely keep my eyes open." She waved a limp hand on Megumi. "So tired…"

"Oh no, you're not." Megumi brought down the pillow on Yuki's face in laughter.

* * * * * * *

**_A/N:_**_ I'm still in the process of writing the Judo tournament. It won't take long, but I'm sort of procrastinating right now, because the monitor of my computer is making me cross-eyed. Mental note: Must change computer monitor! Thanks for bearing with me along the way. E-mail me your comments and please review! I'd love to hear from you readers! (Oh, yeah, before I forget, this is my first time to make a fanfic – ever). ^_^ I'm still in the process of getting used to it._

_ I decided to place the basketball scene in the next chapter. This chapter is getting really really long! ^_^_


	9. FIGHT! Part 1

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

FIGHT! – PART 1

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _**_OHMYGOAT. This really took me a looooong time to update. 6 years to be exact. I'm so sorry for those who have been waiting for updates. Totally my fault. Life got in the way. Anyway, I've decided to finish this. It's been bugging me ever since that I haven't updated this story and left it as it is. Anyway, it's still a work in progress. Will take this up as a project again. I just realized that a lot of the tools have changed. I'm still trying to get used to it._

_Oh, FYI. There will be major Rukawa-OOCness in this chapter. You were warned... but you will realize that it had to go that way sooner or later. :P_

_Here it is!_

Megumi awoke to the sound of her alarm. As she wiped the sleep off her eyes, she checked the time of her digital clock. It glowed with green digits, 6:07am. She yawned sleepily, "Less than 3 hours before the tournament."

Monday came by swiftly and she barely had enough rest yesterday with Sakuragi wanting to spend more time with her. During her spare moments with her cousin, they would go to the park and shoot hoops in the morning. Today, Sakuragi left early and more likely than not was with the Shohoku team in a team briefing.

As she stepped into the warm, soothing spray of the shower, she recalled that fateful Sunday morning that proved to be more stressful rather than relaxing. Upon arriving at the open court, she saw someone in a blue sports sweater and matching pants already practicing his free-throws. She didn't even have to guess who it was. She was about to pull Sakuragi away when he started yelling at Rukawa and calling him a court-hog who should leave immediately. It was Megumi who talked some sense into Sakuragi from what could have been one nasty fight.

_[flashback]_

_"Seriously, oniichan. Do you always need to be so violent? This issue with you and Rukawa has been dragging on for so long already and frankly it's getting old."_

_"He annoys me. But he's also my rival and I plan to beat him one day."_

_"Or maybe you just want him to notice your skills. You're annoyed because he ignores you." Megumi winked at him._

_Sakuragi made a face at Megumi and pinched her cheeks, "When did you get so smart?" They both laughed._

_Sakuragi rubbed his tummy. "Since we can't do our usual routine, I'm going to head home for some breakfast. You want some?"_

_Megumi declined. "Nah, I'll get some later. There's something I just need to do."_

_Sakuragi raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh... Don't tell me that something **you **need to do involves that kitsune over there."_

_"Ok. I won't tell you that that something **I** need to do involves that kitsune over there." Megumi smirked._

_Sakuragi frowned. "Don't be a smart ass." When he saw Megumi pout, he relented. "Fine. Be back before lunch." Somehow it worried him that his cousin was getting too close and too friendly with Rukawa. He already promised Megumi that he would not make it an issue, nor cause a scene. However, despite that, he was still uneasy. He kicked a small rock on the road, 'Maybe I'm just being overprotective. I think I'll have Yohei and the gang come over to the house today.'_

_Megumi watched Sakuragi disappear around the corner before walking up to Rukawa who, after making another perfect free-throw shot, suddenly began to concentrate on his dribbling. After a few moments, a pair of white sneakers came into his view._

_"Hi. Um, nice weather" Megumi mentally kicked herself. 'Nice weather?' Nice weather?!' Great choice of words._

_Rukawa dropped the ball and slowly lifted his eyes from the ground, his full attention towards her. His eyes, locked into hers, seemingly prodding on what she really meant to say. Megumi stared at him and her breath caught in her throat. He, for a moment there really looked good. From his 'japaneseque' eyes, from the way his hair softly fell over his eyes, adding to his mystique features, to the way his lips would part..._

_Megumi exhaled the breath she was holding in all the while, "Look, I know that we haven't been in the best of terms. A lot of it has got something to do with my cousin, but deep down that silent, brooding persona you usually present to people, I think you're really a nice guy. And for what you said in my house the other night, well, um." Megumi stammered._

_"Yes?" He replied, the corners of his lips tugging upwards._

_Megumi blushed. "Ah, well, I'm sorry for not thanking you, so here I am to make up for it. What I mean is that... I want to say thank you."_

_Rukawa smirked. It was rare for Megumi to do the approaching and look so awkward doing it. Whenever she was in class or hanging out with other people, he noticed that she exuded confidence and never had any problems saying what's on her mind. Somehow, it pleased him that she was acting this way only to him._

_When he noticed her arrive at the open court, his heart skipped at beat. It was perplexing that he felt this way that he almost missed his free-throw shot. For the first time, a girl, who happened to be blood-related to his rival, has caught his attention. Megumi was... different. Different from the other girls in school who would shriek whenever he arrived at the school premises. Different because she made him smile. Different because she made him feel different emotions all at once. Different, because he knew right then and there, against all odds, that he had feelings for his rival's cousin. Was it really a taboo? For once, he wanted to break the rules, because he knew that an opportunity like this once gone, is gone forever._

_Megumi's voice jolted him from his thoughts. She bit her lower lip, which he found cute. "Well… I'll be going now, see ya' 'round, Rukawa-kun." Megumi turned to leave, but felt a hand grab her to pull her back._

_It was so unexpected that she lost her balance and started to fall backwards. Her eyes widened when two hands steadied her to stop her fall. When her head fell back against a muscular chest she fought not to blush at the impact. Then she stiffened when the two hands became a pair of arms that wrapped around her and brought her closer. The warmth of his body made her feel light-headed and her mind was floating elsewhere, oblivious to the surroundings. Just what was going on?!_

_Rukawa was amazed how right she feels in his arms. From this close proximity, he got a whiff of her scent. Some fragrant green tea, mixed with a bit of floral. He inwardly smirked, 'She's so much of a girl, but that's just skimming the surface of the real Megumi.' Rukawa wanted to hold her a little bit longer than usual, but he could tell Megumi was getting uncomfortable._

_"Anooo... Rukawa-kun. What are you doing?" Megumi tried to squirm away from his embrace, her face already red as a tomato. 'Does he have a death wish?!'_

_Rukawa grinned, "You know… for a girl who is good with the ball, I'm surprised you haven't joined the women's team." When Megumi cocked her head to the side, he chuckled, "What? You didn't know we had a women's basketball team?"_

_She took a deep breath, trying to formulate a coherent explanation and found it difficult as she felt Rukawa's breath on her neck, "I have a condition. If I didn't, then I would have joined the team a long time ago." She paused for a moment and continued, her voice growing soft, "I also wouldn't have left…"_

_ "Are you better now?" He felt her nod her head. He sighed in relief. It didn't sit well with him that there was something amiss with Megumi. Though he wanted to know more, he wisely dropped the subject. Someday, she might be comfortable enough to talk him about it._

_She turned her head towards him, hoping to say something to lighten the mood, but found that his face was too close for comfort. He had that look in his eyes that wanted to claim her, make her his… and it frightened her._

_Rukawa brushed a stray strand of auburn hair from Megumi's face. He gently cupped her face with his free hand and inched his face closer, wanting to finally close the gap between them._

_She panicked when Rukawa closed his eyes and dipped his head towards her, 'Oh God… is he going to… Please, I'm not…'_

_Rukawa felt her stiffen considerably in his arms. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a wide-eyed Megumi. Her eyes showed her fear and uncertainty about this strange unchartered path they've taken and it looked like she was holding her breath, which caused her whole face to turn a brilliant shade of red. He whirled her around and held her at arms' length, Megumi now facing him, puzzled at his reaction. His head dropped, with his hair fanning around his face, and his shoulders started to shake._

_Megumi's jaw dropped in disbelief. She tried to get a good look his face and managed to see a hint of smile beneath his raven locks. She narrowed her eyes, "Are you… laughing at me?"_

_Rukawa lifted his head and his face broke in a huge grin, "You're so funny. You remind me of a blowfish."_

_"Hmph!" Megumi crossed her arms and embarrassingly looked away when he started laughing. She tried to focus on the white-painted court lines - anywhere but Rukawa and his laughter. Come to think of it, it was the first time she heard of Rukawa laugh. He always had that detached and uninterested demeanor wherever he was._

_He stepped towards her as if egging her on, "So, you're not going to go on a violent rampage like before?" _

_Placing a finger at his broad chest and playfully pushing him away, she smirked, "Please, as much as I want to hit you right now, I wouldn't want to injure you unnecessarily before your most-coveted Interhigh tournament."_

_"Like hell." Rukawa retorted, but then his face grew serious. "Megumi-kun."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I've been meaning to ask you, but something always happens or something gets in the way." He frowned in thought, 'More like someone.' _

_He waved a hand in front of him as if wiping a slate clean. "Ah." He took a step towards her and continued, "I'm asking if you'd like to go out with me sometime after we win the Interhigh tournament."_

_"Oh." Megumi bent down and grabbed hold of the basketball. She raised an eyebrow, passing the ball to Rukawa, "What makes you sure that you're going to win?"_

_Rukawa grinned at her as he caught the ball with ease, "I won't lose."_

_[end flashback]_

Megumi stepped out of the shower and wiped the mist from her mirror. She sighed deeply, looking at her reflection, "Arrogant bastard."

Towelling herself, she proceeded to get dressed.

* * * * * * *

Megumi arrived at her team's locker room half an hour later. She heard her cellphone beep and upon checking it, she received a text message from her parents. They called up yesterday to say their regrets that they're unable to watch her tournament. Megumi opened the message and it read:

_Hi honey. Hope that you're doing well. We're sad that we can't watch you, but we've asked Igor to videotape the whole fight. Kiotsukette ne. Ganbatte and we love you!_

She hit reply and typed out a response:

_Thanks. Don't worry about it. I'll do my best and will make you proud. Kiotsukette, otousan, okaasan._

Setting down her gym bag on one of the benches, she was in deep thought in a more pressing matter. She hasn't given a definite answer to what Rukawa asked her, because she needed a bit of time. She knew that there will be consequences, not to mention violent ones should she decide to go out with him. And holy crap! What will happen if Haruko found out that Rukawa was interested with her? 'Ugh. This is going to be bad.' Megumi groaned inwardly. 'Haruko-san will feel that I betrayed her in some way.' Deep down, she really liked Rukawa and would be willing to give it a shot. However, she placed her decision on hold as her mind was on the tournament and she felt that Rukawa shouldn't be side-tracked with this development in their dysfunctional friendship.

The rest of her team flocked inside the common room, save for Aota. Tension was high as this was the first time the Judo club of Shohoku made it to the championships. Though it was only the women's division that made it, the rest of the team was present to cheer them on - particularly Megumi.

Yuki hugged her best friend, "Best of luck to you!"

Akiko, Chiaki, Mieko and the rest of the Shohoku Judo Men's Division gave their best wishes and regards to Megumi, which eased her anxiety a bit.

Megumi smiled weakly at them, "Thanks. I'll do my best."

Aota finally came in the room and upon apologizing for the delay, he showed them all a large print out chart of how the tournament will go. Megumi had to fight off 3 opponents and all 3 were former champions - way before she even came to Japan. To them, she was this mystery newcomer from the US, who needed to prove whether she was up to snuff.

"Megumi. Remember what I told you during our practice sessions. Remember to focus and be steady. I know that there will be an instance where you will be pressed for time to make a move, so be careful not to react quickly. Be cautious, but think fast."

Megumi responded with a light nod. She was ready. She wanted to bring home the championships, not only for her club and school, but also for herself.

* * * * * * *

Sakuragi sneezed as he listened to the briefing that Coach Anzai was giving out to the team. He had this silly look on his face, 'Ah... Haruko-chan is probably thinking about me again.' He let out an audible snort which elicited strange looks from those seated beside him. 'Who am I kidding? It's probably Megumi.'

He looked at his watch. It was a bit past 8:30 in the morning. 'Megumi must be getting ready for her first tournament.' He felt disappointed that he was going to miss one of the most important events in Megumi's life, but he can't do anything because he had a tournament himself. Sakuragi looked at his team, who were donned in their signature Shohoku jerseys of red and black. 'A tournament that we've prepared for for months.'

For a moment, he felt someone's eyes on him and when he glanced at Rukawa, he caught him suddenly looking away from him. 'What's his problem?' Sakuragi raised an eyebrow towards his rival. He's been acting weird. Weird, because he could feel that Rukawa was deliberately trying to stay away from any conflict with him today. He even didn't do anything to him when he was goofing in the middle of the court with Kainan's Kiyota Nobunaga. Said antics awarded both Sakuragi and Kiyota with twin lumps on their heads c/o their respective team captains.

'I'm really thinking too much.' Sakuragi massaged the lump on his head. 'I gotta concentrate on the game.'

"Okay guys!" Akagi bellowed. "This is it. This will be our moment. I want you guys to remember what you came here for. I want you guys to remember the every practice session we've had, the disappointments, the joys, and all your experiences during our months of preparation. I want you to harness that power and bring it in the court. And remember. Play as a team. I don't want to see ball-hoggers." He particularly eyed Rukawa and Sakuragi who both puffed out their cheeks. He continued, "More importantly, I want you guys to enjoy the game. Is that clear?"

"YOSHI!" The whole Shohoku Basketball team hollered as they raised their fists in the air in one collective agreement.

* * * * * * *

An hour passed since the start of the Judo tournament. Megumi inwardly groaned as she stepped on the mat and bowed at her final opponent. Her last 2 opponents were women who looked like males - in height and build. She was thankful that she was tall, but the build of her last two opponents were ridiculous. 'At least we're paired by weight, and that's a good thing.'

Sometime during her second match with one of her opponents who resembled a female orc, her right wrist began to hurt. She didn't inform Aota about this, because knowing him, he will be cancelling her next match. She has gone a long way to just back down from this tournament.

Megumi grunted as her opponent grabbed her shoulders with both hands and attempted to throw her on the ground. Her own hands were on her opponent's shoulders and as she tried to steady herself in vain. She groaned, 'Shit. My wrist hurts.'

A gasp was heard from her team when her opponent pinned her on the mat. The wind got knocked out of her and for several moments, she tried to focus her vision at the predicament she was in. She had less than 25 seconds to break free of the lockdown. With Megumi still unmoving, Yuki's voice broke her out of her state.

"MOVE DAMMIT! You have 10 seconds on the clock!" Megumi immediately snapped back to reality.

_Juu! _Megumi counted backwards in her head, she tried breaking free of the pin with the clock ticking. She tried not to struggle too much as her opponent tried to force her weight down on her to prevent her from any movement.

It took her a few seconds to adjust herself for her counter-move. Megumi tried to relax her breathing despite the shouts and jeers from the crowd. When she was ready, she resumed her countdown.

_San! _From the corner of her eye, she saw the referee about to raise his hand to signal the end of the match. She had to act quickly. Her only free hand was her right one, where her wrist was hurting, but it was now or never.

_Ni!_ Using two-fingers, Megumi sent a solid jab to the solar plexus of her opponent.

_Ichi! _ Feeling the hold loosen, Megumi used her own weight and gave it everything she's got to push her opponent away. Amidst the cheer from her teammates and the crowd, she slowly stood up and took a deep breath of relief. Then her eyes narrowed in focus and from Aota's view, he could see Megumi's 'killer eyes' – same look that Sakuragi gives to his opponents before attacks.

Breathing heavily, she made a quick recap of her fight with her opponent. Several of her moves were blocked by her opponent and it was getting to be a bother. A new tactic was needed, but it was hard trying to come up with one, because the pain in her wrist worsened from her trying to break free from the pin earlier. She also can't afford to stay docile, as a penalty will be called.

_Have you tried doing a feint your opponent in Judo?_

Rukawa's face appeared in her head and she recalled the number of times he would trick his opponent in the court. Feint. Sure it was a basketball move, but it's something to be taken into consideration, now that she's pressed for time. She thought grimly, 'It's a long shot, but it might just work. Then again, I will have to find an opening for that.'

Her opponent attacked and attempted to throw her down, using her submission technique.

'Oh hell no... you are so not going to do that move on me.' Megumi shifted her weight slightly. She said a silent hurrah when her bulky opponent made the mistake of reacting too soon. Megumi made her move. She grasped the arm of her opponent and twisted, wincing at the pain of her wrist, but she paid no attention to it. She bent forward and let out a shout as she threw her opponent over her shoulder.

Yuki raised both her hands in the air as she watched her best friend successfully throw her opponent to the ground.

"Ippon!" The referee raised his hand to issue the winning point to Megumi. The crowd cheered on as she and her opponent stood and moved to their own sides to bow towards each other.

Her opponent nodded at her, acknowledging her defeat and Megumi's victory.

Megumi grinned and raised her fist in the air and started to walk off the mat.

Aota stood from the bleachers and rushed to Megumi's side.

"Megumi!"

Megumi's smile faded when she saw Aota's stern look at her. 'Oh no, he knows.'

"Let me take a look at it." Aota grabbed her right wrist and when Megumi flinched from the pain, it confirmed his suspicions. "Have you been going on in this tournament with this injury?"

Megumi bowed her head, "Hai. Sumimasen sempai. I thought it was nothing and I thought..."

"Well you thought wrong!"

Megumi's eyes widened. Her other teammates who were running towards them in all-smiles suddenly slowed their pace and looked at each other, sensing something was wrong.

"If this match didn't end sooner, you would have had a more serious injury! I'm disappointed with you Megumi. You should have told me about this earlier." Aota motioned to the medic in the bleachers and instructed him to check Megumi's wrist.

"Give me an update after you have thoroughly examined what's wrong with her." Aota then turned to Megumi and said something that Megumi would remember in years to come.

"You won't gain anything from winning if you're just going to lose your sanity." Aota frowned at her.

Megumi bowed her head, "Hai, sempai. I'm sorry."

Aota's expression softened. He placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair, "For what it's worth, you did great kid. We're already very proud of you to have taken this team this far."

Megumi puffed her cheeks and grinned inwardly, 'First he scolds me, then he congratulates me.' She turned to Aota and her team and smiled - a genuine smile - as she was led away by the medic and Yuki.

*** * * * * * ***

_**A/N:**_ _Thanks so much for the reviews. It really encouraged me to continue writing this. I had to cut FIGHT! into two parts. When I started writing it, I realized that it was too long for a chapter. Anyway, I'm happy that I got this updated. I'll have Chapter 9 - Fight part 2 up soon. ^_^v Ja ne for now._


	10. FIGHT! Part 2

**A/N update 6-7-2010:**

When I first started writing this story - eons ago, this was a sort of challenge for myself to write about something that I wasn't interested about - basketball. I had to watch reruns of the Slam Dunk series and guess what? I totally enjoyed it.

Having that said...

I am very sorry for the long update. Gosh. It's been several months before I finally found the time to update. Work has been eating my creativity juices .… so much that when I get home, I just want to sleep (or read fanfics… hahaha!) Anyway, I really, really promise to put this on my list of things to finish before this month ends.

The good news is, I actually am done with the story, but I'm in the process of cleaning it up. That is what is taking so long. Thanks for bearing with me and hope that you have not given up on this story yet.

* * *

**6/8/2010:** Update! Thanks for waiting! Please enjoy!

**CHAPTER NINE**

**FIGHT! – PART 2**

The heat radiating from the court was really something from the moment Megumi stepped in the premises. She checked the timer. 5 minutes left on the clock and Shohoku was behind 5 points from Kainan.

Scanning the crowd, she found Haruko and quickly made her way through the stands. The place was jam-packed with people from different colleges. She recognized the ace player of Ryonan, Akira Sendoh, with his fellow teammates watching intently at the game.

"Haruko-chan!" Megumi waved with her good hand. She was seated just above the team area of the Shohoku to Megumi's delight. The Sakuragi no Guntai were seated in the bleachers below and when they heard Haruko called out to Megumi, they all turned their heads and waved at her. Megumi waved back with her good hand.

"Megumi-chan! You made it! Haruko gave her a big hug. She eyed Megumi's bandaged hand and pointed at it.

"No biggie. It's just a sprain." When Haruko gave her an incredulous look, she added, "Really. Don't worry about it. I'll tell you about it later." She took her seat beside Haruko and asked her what she missed during the last half of the game.

Haruko nodded her head, but then she slapped a hand on her forehead. "I'm so sorry! I'm so engrossed with the game that I forgot to ask you how your tournament went!" Megumi then proceeded to relay to her some snippets of her tournament and when she mentioned her victory, Haruko clapped in glee.

"You're really amazing Megumi!" Megumi smiled at Haruko's compliment and asked her to fill her in on the basketball tournament.

Haruko filled her in to what had happened for the past hour. "Though we have a strong play, our "ace", she motioned with her head towards Rukawa, looks like has reached his limit."

Megumi followed Haruko's gaze and saw that Rukawa was trying to catch his breath, while trying to maintain focus in the game. She worriedly ran her hand through her hair as she observed his stance. She could tell that he was running on adrenaline and at any time, he could collapse. The team should call out for a timeout soon.

As if he could feel eyes boring at the back of his head, Rukawa suddenly turned and looked up the stands to the delight of the Rukawa L-O-V-E cheering trio. Megumi's heart leapt when he acknowledged her presence with a slight nod of his head, before concentrating back on the game.

The crowd made a loud whoop when Sakuragi was able to block the shot of Maki – the team captain of Kainan. He immediately went on the offense and shot to the left half of the court.

'Looks like cousin is having a difficult time as well.' Megumi silently fumed at her cousin's ball-hogging. He should have passed the ball to Rukawa since he's in the best position to do a 3-point shot!

Too late. As Sakuragi tried to do a lay-up, this too was blocked by Kiyota.

"Aaaaaaargh!" Sakuragi ran after Kiyota. "You are so dead you brain-dead monkey!"

Kiyota smirked a reply, "Only a moron like you would do a lay-up on a heavily-guarded ring." From his bickering with Sakuragi, he failed to see Rukawa position himself to block his shot. As he jumped to shoot, his chest caught Rukawa's and the impact knocked Rukawa down. He heard the referee's whistle, "You got to be kidding me! Come on!"

A groan was heard from Kiyota's teammates when the referee called out the foul. At the same time, a loud cheer erupted from the stands at the Shohoku side. If Rukawa can make the shots, they will just be 3 points behind Kainan!

Sendoh grinned from the stands and raised a thumbs-up to Rukawa, who just brushed it off with a smirk. 'Real smooth, Rukawa, real smooth,' he thought to himself.

That was when Kainan's coach, Takato, called for a timeout. Good timing too, since Shohoku could get their bearings as well. If Kainan didn't call for a timeout, then Coach Anzai would have. He could see that the team needed a breather a new game plan.

Sakuragi scowled as he watched Rukawa wipe sweat off his forehead, "Feh. I could have done better."

"Yeah right. You practically handed the ball to Kiyota. You should be ashamed of yourself." Miyagi playfully punched him in the arm as they walked towards Coach Anzai.

"SHAT AP!" Sakuragi's face grew red at the outburst, which earned snickers from the opposing team. But, he quickly calmed down when Gori gave him the eye, with a promise of something very painful later on if he didn't stop his unruliness.

From the stands, Yohei threw back his head, "Yare, yare. That's Sakuragi for you."

Megumi had her hand on her forehead. She was suddenly getting a headache from getting pissed off with her cousin's antics and side comments. It would be a miracle if he actually gave thought to the team and placed their interests before his. That would be the deciding factor whether Shohoku would make it to the nationals. At this rate, they are as good as headless chickens in the court.

Her thoughts were silenced when Coach Anzai signalled to the team for their next play. With only a minute left on the clock, this would mean their ticket to the nationals or another year of tolling to get to the same place they are in right now. Megumi could faintly hear what Anzai was saying, but she could tell that he was gesturing towards Sakuragi, who in turn looked murderous as he was eyeing Rukawa. Straining her ears, he heard a part of the game plan that made Sakuragi fume, and that was the fact that the championships rested on Sakuragi and Rukawa putting aside their differences for once and playing like a team.

When Anzai concluded in giving directions to the rest of the team, Gori spoke, "Sakuragi, Rukawa, I want you both to know that the rest of the team will be on defense. This means that you, Sakuragi, will have to get the rebound after Rukawa makes his final shot at the free throw."

Sakuragi sighed, "Will do."

Gori brought his head close to Sakuragi, so that they were on eye level, "I mean it! No heroics on the court!"

"Okay, okay! I heard you the first time! Good God." Sakuragi gave one last look at Rukawa before walking off to the court. "You had better make those shots count."

Rukawa got up from where he was sitting and smirked, "You had better make that rebound count."

* * *

After several comments about Sakuragi, Nozomi lifted a hand to signal that the time out was over and that both teams were heading back to the court. The Sakuragi no guntai directed their attention to Rukawa who had the ball in his hand and was dribbling it, preparing for the free-throw.

_Whoosh!_ The first shot went in. The crowd erupted with a cheer. Rukawa received the ball once more. He righted himself and dribbled the ball before taking aim. As he released the ball in the air, he could see from the corner of his eye, Sakuragi positioning himself to prepare to grab the ball.

Sakuragi watched the ball as it descended towards the ring. He knew that it was going to be another flawless shot and he also knew Rukawa was looking at him. 'Rukawa is such a show off. He's such an eyesore!' He bent his knees as he prepared to leap to grab the ball. He had to time it just right or else risk the ball's possession to Kainan.

_'NOW!' _Sakuragi leapt up in the air and amidst the greedy hands, he succeeded in taking possession of the ball.

"Yatta oniichan!" Megumi jumped up from her seat. The rest of the team was ecstatic. However, their joyous mood was put to a halt when they saw that Sakuragi was struggling. His arms were around the ball and he just stood in place, not moving. Three players from Kainan were crowding around Sakuragi, preventing him from passing the ball to his teammates.

Coach Takato stood up from his seat and shouted "Defense, defense! Don't let him pass that ball!"

'I can't see, I can't see!' Sakuragi looked around the area quickly to whom he can pass the ball to. When he saw Rukawa break out in a sprint and raised his hands, Sakuragi closed his eyes in frustration, 'In your dreams, Rukawa. Argh! What am I saying! I'm doing this for the team. No heroics.'

He finally released the ball towards Rukawa before he incurred any penalty from having the ball in his possession for a long duration.

Rukawa then passed the ball to Mitsui as he prepared to launch a 3-point shot buzzer beater. Mitsui never failed to impress. When the ball entered the net, Riyota yelled, "All right! Overtime!"

The teams were called on a timeout by their respective coaches. Again, both went into a discussion on strategy and game play.

"Rukawa, how are you holding up?" Akagi motioned for Kogure for a water bottle.

"I have had better days." Rukawa exhaled loudly. He was feeling the strain of the game and it was wearing him down rapidly. He didn't know if he could last another 5 minutes in the court, but he had to give everything he's got. After all, he had a statement to live up to to a certain auburn-haired beauty who was now looking down at him with worry lines creasing her forehead.

He had a mischievous glint in his eyes when he caught her looking at him. Megumi blushed when he winked at her.

Sakuragi could see the whole exchange between him and his cousin and he felt like throttling Rukawa. Was he just flirting with her? He was about to give Rukawa a piece of his mind when he noticed Haruko looking sadly towards Rukawa. Apparently, she too noticed Rukawa's actions towards Megumi.

In retrospect though, he never thought that Rukawa would be the type who would 'open up' and blatantly flirt with a girl. His mind was totally into basketball and basketball alone. Maybe there was something about his cousin that made him turn his head and pay notice.

Sakuragi shook his head. His being a "big brother" to Megumi was coming into play and his protectiveness towards her was showing. He will have to deal with Rukawa later. For now, they had a game to win.

* * *

With the ball in Kainan's possession, Shohoku had to work doubly hard to have the game back to their advance. Three minutes into the game, the score is at 84-82, in Kainan's favor. Jin, the famous 3-point shooter of Kainan just received the ball was about to make a shot, but Miyagi was able to snake his way through the defense and tap the ball out of Jin's hands. Miyagi proceeded to run out of Kainan's defense towards Shohoku's home court, but he was blocked by Takasago and Maki from going any further. After a bit of a struggle, he saw that Akagi ran past him with his hands raised, signalling him to pass the ball. Miyagi didn't hesitate to do so.

Akagi shouted his famous roar as he leapt his way through the defense and smashed the ball into the net. Slam dunk!

"We're tied!" Haruko shouted over the excited yells from the crowd. The count-down begins.

_**1:00. **_

Megumi was on the edge of her seat. Just 1 more minute and Kainan had possession of the ball. It would take some sort of miracle for Shohoku to gain the lead. She saw Jin pass the ball to Kiyota, who then blitzed through the court and passed the ball to Maki. Even when Sakuragi and Akagi tried to block Maki, he still was able to retaliate with a slam dunk of his own. Kainan was again back in the lead.

**_0:30. _**

Rukawa saw Akagi in possession of the ball, dribbling. Akagi raised a finger in the air, which signalled the team to be on their toes. He was about to pass the ball to Sakuragi, when Kiyota, out of nowhere tapped the ball out of Akagi's hold. Mumbling a silent curse, Rukawa raced towards Kiyota, who was making his way to the basket.

Kiyota, positioned himself and jumped to make the shot, but Rukawa was there in a hairsbreadth. As if on fire, Rukawa blocked the ball and prepared to run towards Shohoku's basket.

'Good grief! This is the second time he snatched the ball away from me!' Kiyota thought angrily.

The crowd went wild as Rukawa raced towards the basket, however the rest of the Kainan team were already positioned, ready to defend when necessary. He quickly scanned his teammates. All of them were being guarded. All, except one. With ten seconds left on the clock ticking, he made a decision. He was not going to make that winning shot.

'Sakuragi will.' He took a flying leap, seemingly making a slam dunk, and while the rest of the Kainan team scampered to block his shot, he shifted his hold of the ball and released to a very open and shocked Sakuragi.

'A fake! I can't believe it!' Kiyota watched helplessly as Rukawa deftly tried to pass the ball to Sakuragi. Unfortunately, Maki caught on to the plan of Rukawa and reached for the ball. He grazed it with his fingers, but it was enough for the ball to shift out from Rukawa grasp and fly out of the court.

'Oh no. You're not getting away from me that easily.' Sakuragi raced towards the ball and dove, barely managing to save it. He whipped his hand out and slapped the ball back to the court. The last thing he saw was the ball making it back to the court as he crashed on the side bleachers.

"Oniichan!" Megumi stood and yelled.

Haruko took a hold of Megumi's hand, her eyes never leaving the court, "Sakuragi will be fine. He's a lot stronger than most people."

Megumi stared at her. Was that a blush and admiration coming from Haruko?

Haruko coughed to clear her throat, "Sakuragi managed to save it." She pointed, "Look."

**_0:05. _**

Akagi managed to break through the Kainan defense and gain possession of the ball. He eyed Rukawa, who was then within range and made a quick pass. 'Come on Rukawa. One more time.'

**_0:01. _**

Rukawa grabbed the ball. In the midst of outstretched arms and flailing hands of Kainan's defense, he leaped and made his shot.

It was as if time went on slow-motion as the crowd watched in bated breath as the ball began its seemingly slow descent towards the ring. Haruko and Megumi were holding to each others' hands, while the Sakuragi no Guntai and the rest of the Shohoku team members were chanting for the ball to go in.

As the gametime buzzed, a faint whoosh was heard as the ball managed to enter the ring. A flawless three-point shot.

For a moment, everyone seemed stunned. The score was an 86-87, in Shohoku's favor. It was only when the Sakuragi no Guntai broke the silence with a very loud 'Yatta!' that the crowd followed suit.

"We won! We won!" Haruko couldn't believe it. Her eyes watered and she sobbed at Megumi, who was worried about Sakuragi. He seemed ok though, despite the trail of blood running down his forehead. In fact, he stood up and was laughing heartily.

Rukawa walked up to Sakuragi and laid a hand on his shoulder. Sakuragi looked at Rukawa from the corner of his eye and grinned. The moment was cut short when they both realized what they were doing and they quickly turned in opposite directions. However, before they could walk off the court, the rest of the Shohoku team threw themselves at them in a chorus of loud cheers and congratulations.

"We should take a look at that." Akagi pointed at Sakuragi's forehead. Good thing a medic was already on standby in the court and he began checking Sakuragi for any injuries and probably a concussion. After a few minutes, the medic concluded that Sakuragi just had a bruise and a cut on his forehead, but it wasn't severe that he needed stitching. The medic then proceeded to bandage the forehead of Sakuragi.

"You did well, kid." Coach Anzai patted the back of Sakuragi and smiled.

Sakuragi turned his head towards his cousin and gave her a thumbs up, silently telling her that he's fine and his injury is not as bad as she probably is thinking.

Megumi nodded an understanding and smiled at Sakuragi then to the rest of the Shohoku team. She shifted her gaze towards the Kainan team who looked downcast with their defeat of just a single point. They did put up a good fight. Kiyota really looked upset as he sobbed at Maki. He felt that he couldn't best Shohoku's ace, Rukawa, whom he had made a rival from the very beginning. Kainan just missed entering the nationals with their fight against Shohoku.

A couple of minutes later, both teams lined up to face each other and bow – as a sign of a good game and sportsmanship. Maki extended his hand to Akagi and said, "It was a good game. Shohoku is really a formidable foe in the court."

The corners of Akagi's lips lifted as he took the outstretched hand of Maki, "That we are, my friend. That we are."

* * *

After the awarding ceremony, the teams Ryonan and Shohoku walked off the court.

"We'll see you at the nationals." Sendoh waved in farewell to the Shohoku team, who in turn waved back.

When Megumi was about to walk towards her cousin, a hand pulled her back. Outraged, she grasped the hand and heaved the person over her shoulders in a forward flip. When the person crashed on the floor, she covered her mouth in shock when she saw that it was Rukawa.

"Itte… You're as violent as ever." Rukawa sat up, rubbing his head. "And to think you have an injured hand."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Megumi helped Rukawa up to his feet. She huffed in indignation. "You should stop grabbing people out of nowhere, you know!"

Rukawa scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry." He took hold of her injured hand and examined it intently. "What happened to it? And how did you do with your tournament?"

"It's just a sprain." When Rukawa raised an eyebrow, she let out an exasperated sigh. "First Haruko and now you. I'm not lying you know. And well, for what it's worth, despite my 'handicap', I did win the tournament." Megumi raised his chin, giving him a smug look.

A vein popped in Rukawa's forehead. He pinched the cheeks of Megumi, "You cheeky girl! So you did win, did you?"

"Get your hands off my cousin, kitsune!" Sakuragi stormed over.

Rukawa rolled his eyes at Sakuragi, "Bite me."

Megumi tried to pacify her cousin by talking to him about her tournament, while Rukawa slipped away to rejoin the rest of the Shohoku team. She turned towards the stands when she heard someone call out her name. "Aota-sempai!"

Aota, along with the rest of the Judo team walked along the aisle of the stands towards Megumi and Sakuragi. Upon reaching them, he gave his congratulations to Sakuragi. "Great game, but I still think your talents are wasted in this court. Judo is the way to go!"

"Piss off." Sakuragi sneered. "I bet that you didn't even get to the nationals with your asswipe team." As he went on his tirade on how useless the Judo team is, Megumi slapped him at the back of his head.

"For your info, WE are heading to the nationals." Aota placed a hand on Megumi's shoulder. "You're looking at the interhigh champ here."

Sakuragi for moment faked a look of shock, but recovered when he claimed that the breed of champions runs in the family. This garnered another slap on the back of the head by Megumi. He knew that his cousin would come out at the top among the rest of the schools that competed in the interhigh tourney.

After a while, Sakuragi lifted his cousin and twirled her around. "This is the best day ever!" He turned to his team and shouted, "Celebration at the Kawasaki house tonight!" Sakuragi raised a fist in the air, while Megumi's jaw dropped.

The team erupted in a chorus of agreement.


End file.
